The Path To Godhood
by demoniclord1337
Summary: Being dead was one thing, but becoming a god is a whole different story. And that happens to Drake, a average adult whom is thrust into the realm of skyrim to become a god. But it won't be easy, life-even for a god-is never easy. This is just a fun story that popped into my head, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: a god is born

Drake didn't know how he ended up in the white room, all he did remember was walking home and a dog. Anything else came as a blank. Luckily he still knew his name and twenty years of his life. Which was normal, well normal for him as he was considered weird and not quite sane. All because he talks about things that many don't think about, one example being; what would life be like if there were lizard people?

There wasn't much to this room as he found out fast, no one was here to explain his situation. Was he dead? Was he going to hell, haven? Drake didn't know, he sat on the only thing that was in the room, a chair made of wood with no cushion. The walls were bare and bright, not bright enough to cause him to squint. He sat there hoping that someone or something will appear and explain what is happening.

Then a flash of bright light caused him to cover his eyes, as he uncovered them he saw a woman with tan skin wearing robes of black and red. Hazel eyes met with Drake's brown, she had long raven colored hair, also she seemed to be in her mid thirty's. The woman smiled as she took a step closer.

"Hello, my names Is Mandy and welcome to godhood." Mandy said brightly.

"Hey Mandy…did you say godhood?" He asked, unsure if he heard correctly

"Yup, your dead and i have chosen you to be the new ninth god of Nirn. And i'll be your helper until-"

"Whoa hold up! Did you say Nirn?"

"Yes."

" As in Elder scrolls Nirn?"

"That's right. "

"So…Am a god now or is that divine or Daedric prince?" He asked her now more confused.

"Well yes in a way, when you died-which am sorry for- and at your time of death a rift opened up between this world and yours. i saw your soul so i…caught it and brought you here." Mandy explained. looking at the confused man.

He wasn't expecting that, he felt like he should be mad, but at the same time he was a god and in a world that he thought was fake. Its just, he didn't know how to handle the news. He was never someone that you expect would become a god, more of a couch potato with three books published under his belt. What this woman see's in him as god material he would never know, and again why choose him? There must have been other souls that she could have taken.

"So why did you choose me? There must be more then you just saw my soul." The self unbelieving god said to Mandy.

She looked less happy when he had said that, " Okay you weren't the first choice, there were three others and they didn't pass the test." she said like it was a simple answer that he should know.

"And that is? "

"You didn't try to kill me," She said looking at him with sad eyes.

"Why would i try and kill you, you don't seem evil at all? " Drake said, looking at the Mandy, whom to his eyes didn't look like she would kill a fly.

" There is no reason. Now with that out of the way its time for you to get to work."

"What do you…Oh my god!" Drake was amazed as the walls melted away to reveal green grass, rolling hill, great snowy mountains laid in the distance, tall dark leafed tress were to the east where a river flowed though, and in the distance stood a great tower made of sliver with great gems of azure floated around, strange glowing energy radiated from then making them look brighter then the gems themselves. The tower stood alone, great walls made of stone surrounded it with no gate and the walls were to smooth to climb up on.

"What…What is this place?" Drake asked, lost for words as he gazed around with wide eyes.

Mandy chuckled, " why this is your realm, your little plane of existence, Something that you can do with what please's you, and where your future worshippers will stay when they died on nirn." the woman said.

"So, do i get to stay in the tower?" The more believing he is a god, human said.

The god helper rubbed the back of her head, "Well…No, you will be staying over in the cabin." She pointed towards a simple wooden cabin with hay roof, a training dummy in front that stood right beside a weapon's rack; which held a iron sword, axe, and a mace.

Drake took one good look at the tower and back at the cabin, compared then together and it wasn't hard to tell which one was better. But he was a god "in training" so he would have to work for it. Which in time will be worth the wait. He took a few steps towards the cabin, wondering what would he find inside. He wasn't betting that he would have anything in his world in there, but now he prayed-which was weird since he was a technically a god- and opened the wooden door and stepped in, he held his breath at what he saw.

It looked like his apartment except bigger and filled with expensive stuff. He let loose a cry of joy at this-and that he had running water and a proper toilet and shower. He jumped on the white couch and laid there. With one eye opened he glanced around and saw that his t.v was here, along with his PS-4 and his stack of games and movies, the small table that he gotten as a gift, the lamp that survived being hit by a flying controller. He was happy.

" I take it everything is to your liking?" Mandy asked as she finished writing on a clipboard and strod over towards him. She too had a smile on her face.

" You bet, man if this is just the cabin, i can't wait yo see whats in the tower," He said, looking at the woman. Sitting up he patted the empty spot right beside him. Mandy sat down and leaned back into the comfy couch with a satisfying 'ahh'.

"I also take you have some questions for me?" Mandy asked, looking at the god in training. He nodded, " Ask away i won't leave nothing out."

" That's great! See i want to know what really happened to the other three? I mean am pretty sure the reason you gave me was a lie. How i know… I can't seem to answer that now." Drake asked, wrapping a arm around her shoulder.

She slapped his hand, that felt like he was being stung by a hundred bees. Drake jerked away and let loose a scram that came out as a whisper. His hand started to turn red like was badly sun burnt then it faded away.

"Don't do that, and to answer your question is…pretty long, while not long more of a series of unfortunate events that led you to becoming a god." She said, looking away from the human turning god. " it stared with Aj, a teen with more wits then a warrior, but with no interest in becoming a mage. A thief is more of his way and he wanted to be the riftens guild-master, next was a young woman name Scarlet, she was smart and resourceful her fate seemed to be the Arch-mage of the college of winterhold. The last one before you was Another woman, her talent led on the path of the warrior and she was taken away before i could the chance to talk to her, as Akatosh had deemed that she was worthy of becoming the Dragonborn." She took a deep breath, her smile was a frown, but the smile returned as she looked back at the human man. " Then you came and so for your fate of becoming a god is laid before you."

That was more then what he expected, Drake had thought maybe they had just declined her offer. That maybe they had thought this all a joke and moved on. He felt…He didn't know what he felt, but humbled was coming into his mind.

"Well then, am honored that i am becoming a god that you brought me for. Even if am not what you really expected." He said, " Another question that just popped up, what will be my spheres of influence? I know most are taken and the ones who have them are known by the mortals-why did i just say that?"

"Yes i know that, but i had an idea." Mandy said, " instead of finding your sphere which would could take a while, so i thought ' let the men and mer of nirn chose his spheres for him/her, let them think and believe that the god is what they believe he or she is.' " She finished.

" But wouldn't that mean that i would have to go to the mortal world? Am pretty sure they would try and kill me if i started saying that am a new god." Drake said, thinking back to to the game of the Talos fanatics and the thalmor, And the forsworn. Not to mention those whom hunt daedra, like the vigilant's of stendarr.

"Yes they would, but i am sure your smart enough to not do that. Instead you will perform tasks and feats that only those destined to become a god could do." Mandy said, she stood from the couch and turned to face the man, " Anymore questions?"

"…Not at the moment." Drake said.

" Good, now we are going to begin your training. Starting with the basics." Mandy pulled a thick book from a shelf and slammed it down on a nearby coffee table.

For the next few hours which felt like years, Mandy thought Drake everything he needed to know about being a god. From getting champions to creating his personal army from his mind. And he followed along at times, now Drake wasn't smart nor was he too dumb to understand what Mandy was teaching him. It was more like his brain wondered off as he thought about things other then listening; What would he eat later? and what kind of tone would he use to address mortals? Then it drifted to his armies, what kind would they be? He thought about warriors that could just run in and kill things with little regard to self being and warriors clad in plate mail that fought like Romans in terms of fighting and technology of that time period.

Mandy knew he wasn't paying attention, she felt the godly energy flow off him and it created. She saw the man and women outside the cabin, all dressed in scarps to no armor, wielding war axes, battle axes, and wicked looking blades. She was going to ask why would he create an army of…Berserker, then she saw the knights in full plate, swords and shields at the ready. But it seemed he wasn't done as she saw knights in golden armor with snowy white wings flying in the air.

Drake had just thought about angels in golden armor when he felt something tap his shoulder. Snapping out of his trance he stared right at the woman. And gave her a apologetic smile. Then he saw the army outside the window, the berzerkers, the paladins, and even the angels. He was stunned at what he saw.

"So it seemed you skipped everything and went st for army creation." She said, closing the thick book, " So if you are going to do that, i think it would be best if you learned on the job instead of leaning from a book." Said book flew itself out the window, spooking a few of his troops.

"And that means?"

"It means am sending you to Nrin early, To find out everything that you need to know, by doing it and learning from mistakes." Mandy said, as she waved at a angel with bright golden hair standing at the window. Said angel waved back and flow off somewhere.

"Does that mean am a god now?" He asked hoping for a yes, sadly it seemed not to be so, as she shook her head.

"No, not yet. Don't look so sad, am giving half of your divine power. A demigod if you will." Mandy said, picking up her clipboard agsin and sat right beside the new demigod. " Now before i do that, what armor would you like to wear? "

" Bones from his enemies, " A berserker called thought the window, who gave a thumbs up when they both looked at him.

"Yeah no, am thinking something along the lines of plate armor. And a large shield too " The demigod said.

"Ah good choice my lord, armor worthy of you and your future greatness," A paladin said, pushing over three berserker out of the away.

"And wings too, something that could inspire his allies and frighten his foes." A Angel said, landing right behind the paladin.

"No, wings would mark him as a daedra or something and would make him easy to spot, but a white flowing cape would do nicely, " Mandy said, writing it down. " Now what weapon's would you to like to use? "

"A sword made from this realms energy," Drake the demigod instantly said, causing Mandy and the three warriors outside to stare at him, " What? Its simple and it would have this realms power, which am sure only i can use the weapons power, right? "

Mandy nodded, " Yes, even if a mortal holds your blade to them it is a simple steel sword with minor elemental enchantments. Nothing to worry about, same goes for your armor and shield. Anything else?"

"What is my demigod and god name? I mean i can't be called Drake all the time, doesn't sound like a godly name." The demigod said.

" Yeah your names does not seem to be nord, breton, or redguard." Mandy argeed, " Agioath. That is the name i will give you.

Agioath smiled, " Yes that sounds like a god-ish name, so when are you going to send me to-" He disappeared, giving the ones that were looking in quite the surprise.

Mandy turned towards them, " Don't worry he is on his way to nirn, hopefully somewhere that he could remember from the game...I hope."

Said being was upset that he was just thrown into nirn, but when seeing that he had on the plate mail armor, a kite shield, and a broad bladed were at his arm and hip. He was happy, now that he was here in skyrim-he hoped- he started to walk north, ready to do whatever he can to help. That and figure out why he felt like he aged a few decades in the matter of minutes. He'll figure it out later he thought to himself.

A/N: I don't care if this chapter or story will make no sense, i just want to write it and finish it and feel like i can accomplish something. if you like it leave a review please, i need help to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: a sphere already

Drake now know as Agioath, had traveled the road for what seemed like hours, Which it was hours as the sun had set and the moons were coming up. They had a name, but he had forgotten what they were called. Because in the game he killed bandits, dragons, stormcloaks, and random battles that happened when he walked in the game world. Now that he was here, it was more beautiful then the mods that made skyrim more realistic. Of course he could never get those mods, luckily there was the internet and with that came the sudden realization that he won't be watching his favorite youtubers for a while.

He decided to rest when it grew to dark for him to see far, he thought about using some of his power to create some light, but thought against it. As he thought of the creatures that thrive at night, then he thought about what even are his powers? Agioath wondered what his powers were, or was it like there is a list of godly powers that any immortal being could use. Questions that should have been asked towards Mandy, making a mental note to remember to ask her when he see's her.

Finding a clearing a little ways off the road, he sat down by a tree stump. And he Stared at the night sky, thinking about how beautiful the stars and moons were. His thoughts were interrupted however when a woman in ragged looking clothes run into the clearing, she knelt near a small pound and drunk its waters. She didn't see the plate armored warrior until he coughed. Turning his way Agioath saw that she had glowing red eyes and a sunken hungry face, her fangs bared.

"Clam yourself vampire, am not going to hurt you," He called to her not bothered by the fangs, " Please come and sit by me, you look tired."

The vampiress scoffed, " Yeah like i will trust you, stupid human."

"Now no need to for names, here let me show you that i mean no harm," He unfastened his sword and tossed it into the water. " There am weaponless,"

"Fine, but any sudden movements am going to impale you with ice." The female vampire took a few uneasy steps closer to the sitting armored man, her hands covered in frost. Waiting for the moment the human would try and do anything. She soon stood right in front of him, he didn't move. She sat right beside him, though she didn't know why she did, but she was tired. After running from the vampire hunters for miles and miles, she did deserve rest.

Agioath stared at the female vampire, he wasn't scared by her, but was worried for her. He could feel her fatigue and her fear. Fear of the Dawnguard as she ran form riften to whiterun and to here, as the hunters were right at her heels with their warhorse's. He also felt her hunger though he didn't need to feel it, judging by her feral looking features if a vampire hadn't feasted on blood for a few days, just like in the game.

"You must be hungry," He took off his gauntlet, exposing his flesh. " Here, drink up you'll need your strength."

She looked at him like he was joking, but he was holding up his arm. She could see his veins, her mouth slowly opened and without a second thought she took a bite. Sinking her fangs deep into his skin and veins. Drinking for a solid three minutes, her hunger was gone and sleep took over. Resting her head on his shoulder and the vampire soon fell asleep.

The demigod felt extreme pain when she was drinking his blood, but he didn't scream out loud. he was relieved that he managed to yell in his mind. Now he had a vampire sitting right beside him and was surprised that she so easily followed what he said, maybe it was all that running she did. Anyway he gazed up back at the sky and closed his eyes.

He awoke hours later, still feeling the vampire…What happened to her? Agioath stared wide eyed at the woman, she did not look like a vampire. Her nord features were more visibly seen. Slowly pulling back, he gently laid her head down on the thick green moss. When he stood he saw three blacked furred wolves laying beneath a tree and a troll that seemed to be resting against a tree. Whom was staring right at him.

"So…are you good?" He asked the troll, of course the troll didn't say anything. "Good talk."

Walking past the wolves, he found his sword resting in the sun. Not even questioning it he picking it up and went back to the resting nord woman, finding her awake and rubbing her eyes.

'good morning, sleep well," He asked her.

'Yes…Oh Shit!" She yelled when she found out she was in the sun, " I knew this was a trick, why did i listen to you! you lying blood bag!" She stood ready to shoot ice spikes into his chest, Stopping only when she realized that the sun wasn't burning her skin and she didn't have to squint because of the sun. "What did you do!?"

"Well honestly i have no clue, am still getting used to being a demigod and-"

"Wait! your a god?" She interrupted, shock at the news.

"Demigod and am still trying to figure out what my spheres of power are." He said, petting one of the wolves that woke up and came to nuzzle up against the demigod, " It seems that animals like me, even the troll." He turned back to the troll, whom was now facing the other way. " I think."

" Well at least i can thank you, my lord" She said, bowing a little.

" There is no need for that, am just happy to help." He said waving his hand dismissively, " But if i may ask, why are you thanking me?"

" Must i tell you? Don't you know why?" The once undead creature asked.

"Oh i know, but i just want clarify." He he answered. giving her a wide smile that she couldn't see.

"For curing me. I can finally walk in the sun without fear of burning, i can walk into city's and see people instead of a food source, and i will not have to worry about being killed by vampire hunters." She said, listing the reasons why. " And i can finally stop using terms like blood bag."

"Yeah that sounds like a plus to me. Anyway, i will heading out shortly. Stuff to do and all that." He said, Fastening the sword belt around his waist. " If you need anything, pray to Agioath-which is me by the way- and i'll see what i can do."

She nodded, " Well i guess i can make do. This place seems the perfect place to stay," She glanced at the troll, whom was staring at the two. " Well safe enough i suppose. And i can make a shine for you, if you like."

"Well…okay, whatever helps." He readjusted his shield, " Before i leave, what city am i close to?"

The nord woman took a minute to think, " I believe Whiterun, but i would be careful if i were you. Though i doubt you'll need it, the roads are unsafe since the war progressed. The city itself last i heard was that stromcloaks were leading a siege on the city."

"What do you know of the Dragonborn?" He asked suddenly.

"Her? That she is the greatest warrior and dragon slayer." She spat, " And renowned vampire killer, though i don't have to worry about that, i nearly lost my life several times to that bitch."

"Ah, well your alive and um…well. Now we must be going."

"We?"

"Yes we, am going to need all the hands i can get. Remember that am only a demigod, my powers can only do so much right now. even if its is great " He said, patting her on the shoulder. " Do you know any restoration spells?"

" Only two, healing hands and healing." She said, looking a little disappointed at herself.

"Well that's better then nothing, come on we need to start moving." He said, walking back towards the road. The nord woman followed closely. " The people of Whiterun will be needing our help, and maybe we could get a few more followers while were there."

"And may i ask why would you need more? Isn't only one enough?" The nord woman asked.

'I just want to make sure i don't fade or something. Like what the thalmor are doing to Talos." He explained.

"How are those damn pointy ears doing that?" She asked surprised to what the demigod just said.

"Well it starts with…whats this?" He said when a piece of paper drifted down in front of them. He picked it up, and read aloud to what it says. " 'congratulations you have discovered your first sphere, the sphere of rest and recovery. use your new powers with great care and responsibility. Your helper Mandy.' Well i have a sphere of power now, which is cool."

"What is your sphere?" She asked.

" Rest and recovery, not bad for a start." He said, folding the piece of paper. giving it to the nord, " Here hold on tho this…You know i forgot to ask you your name."

" Fara the renewed" Fara said.

"The renewed?…oh right," Agioath said, "Well then, lets get going shall we?"

With that the two walked down the ancient cobbled stone road. leading towards Whiterun. After a while they were passing the bones of a dragon, Fara said a pray in Agioath's name.

"That was pretty good, didn't hear much of it, but it sounded pretty good." He said, looking behind him.

"It was nothing, just something to help the dragon reach peace in your name." She answered. "Yeah, that was a good thing to do." He said, but he debated weather or not he should tell her about what happens to the souls of dragons the dragon born he'll tell her later.

Agioath stayed quiet, as he thought about what was his next move after he arrives at Whiterun. He knows that he'll be helping the wounded no matter what their stances on the war are, be it stormcloak, imperial. Doing what he can to make their lives better, and explain that the true enemy are the high elves that think their better the everyone; the thalmor. They will gladly send sons and daughters, fathers and mothers to kill each other to weaken the empire and the nords of skyrim. He let out a huff of air at the thought of the real world of nirn instead of being just a game.

But he couldn't be detoured, yes he knew many won't listen to him, which he will take it as a stepping stone. He could do things that he couldn't do in his real world. Turning a vampire back into a human is one of them, What else could he do? He can try and stop this war, he can being equality to the races. The many possibilities are endless, well until something or someone tries to kill. Taking the somewhat plan he continued on his way with Fara right behind him.

A/N: Hello just a heads up am going to be updating this slowly. As i have a story being written down and stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Whiterun

"You never finished saying what the thlamor were doing to Talos," Fara said as she rested by the river.

"Oh, well that is something i shouldn't have brought up." Agioath said rubbing the back of his neck with cold water of the river, " Just forget what i said, okay."

"But…fine, but i won't be dropping this." She retorted back. Standing back up wiping her hands on her ragged trousers.

Agioath smiled, " I didn't think you would. Now let's get going, we need to be at whiterun before sun down."

'Agreed."

Both rising from the river bank, the duo continued on there way towards the city. stopping a few times to deal with wild wolves, which only wanted to be pet by the armored demigod. After that it was quiet and clam, which he and Fara seemed to enjoy. For him it was enjoying the sights of the land he once thought fictional, while Fara like the feeling of peace and the sun gently kissing on her skin that once burned her like fire. Everything seemed fine, even perfect. Until they walked around the hill bend.

Agioath was the first to spot it. white smoke filled the air, dead bodies of stormcloaks and imperials laid around the outer walls of the city. Crows feasted on the dead, the stables were in shambles and whatever houses that could be seen were blackened and trails of smoke came from the remains.

"By the divines," Fara, like Agioath was lost for words.

"I…come on, we need to help who ever is alive." Agioath managed to say, jogging towards the city.

They came across a wounded stormcloak, her side was bleeding and she was desperately trying to crawl away. She stopped when she saw the armored warrior jog towards her. She tried to stand, ready to fight to her last breath. But she couldn't raise her waraxe, she lost alot of blood and her arms felt like iron.

"hurry and end me you damn imperial dog!" She growled, using whatever strength she had to stare at the warrior.

Agioath didn't say anything as he slowed to a walk and stood right in front of her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. " Let my powers flow, feel your wounds heal." He said as radeint light came off his fingers and and traveled to to her wound. the blood dried up and the wound closed. " There, better get out of here while you still can."

The stormcloak was stunned, but since he didn't wear imperial armor he wasn't with the empire, " Talos guide you," Was all she said before running off.

After that the two scanned over the field for any more wounded and frightening away crows eating the dead. searching among the dead they managed to find several imperial soldiers and stormcloaks, the wounds were easy to heal. Fara had a little trouble with the healing, but she watched Agioath use his healing ability and she was filled with renewed faith in her healing abilities and was able to heal the wounded with ease. Each stormcloak was happy to live, same for the imperial soldiers. They thanked the two healers and either ran to whiterun or back to windhelm.

Agioath was in the middle of healing a stormcloak officer, when three imperial soldier walked up from behind the armored demigod. Two soldiers had hands on the hilts of their swords. While the third already had his sword in hand.

"you there, step away form the stormcloak." He commanded.

The wounded stormcloak's eyes widen in fear, he wanted to get away, but Agioath didn't let him as he held tightly. more radiant light left his finger tips as he healed the nord.  
"Am not going to ask again, step away or you'll share his fate." The imperial said, pointing his sword at Agioath.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you," Agioath said, standing up. He turned towards the three. His armor shining in the sun.

Fara saw what was going on and rushed towards the demigod and the three soldiers. Hoping to get there before anything bad happened. But as she was within a few feet the three started to yawn and rubbed their eyes and they began to lay down. She could hear them snoring and Agioath was laughing quietly.

'what did you do?" She asked as she walked up to him.

He turned towards her, "Nothing bad. I just used my…magic to make them tried and in need of immediate rest."

Fara didn't say anything, just the slight nod of her head was enough to tell him that she understood. Maybe not fully, but just enough. With the three imperials were sleeping, the duo helped the stormcloak on his feet. He thanked the two and left, picking up a iron battle-axe as he did.

'That's twenty stormcloaks and eighteen imperials. Not bad, wish we could have helped more." Agioath said, as he watched the male nord run as fast as his legs could carry him.

'I agree, though i wish they wouldn't point their arrows at as," Fara added.

"what do you…oh," He turned around and saw at least thirty bows pointed at him and the female nord. " Well shit."

The two were sent to the dungeon after that, passing though the city as they did so. Seeing burnt bodies and wounded that littered the streets. some citizens and a few guard of whiterun were trying to clear some debris to rescue some people that were trapped in a building. They were having a hard time doing so, as they desperately tried to remove the scorched wood away from the doorway.

Agioath had stepped away from the guards and went to help, they did try to stop him. Until he easily removed the debris from the door, allowing the people within to escape. They thanked him, as he returned to the guards. Whom were a little awestruck, but shook out of it as they countinued to the dungeon.

"what do you think they will ask us?" Fara said as she sat on the rough furred bed.

"I don't know, but i bet it will be along the lines of 'are you with the stormcloaks?' or something like that." He answered, as he stared out the cell he thought about the female dragonborn. What side the she pick? He knows the stormcloaks only attack whiterun if the dragonborn had picked a side in the war. But he never heard one word about her, which raise's some questions. He stopped a passing guard. " Hey do you know anything about the dragonborn? Was she here at the battle?"

"No, last i heard about the dragonborn was none of your business." The guard said, " Now quiet down." With that the guard left.

"Wow, be a ass then," he said, backing away from the cell door he sat beside Fara. " Were going to be here for a while, might as well rest while we can."

"How? This bed is very uncomfortable." She said, tapping the bed with her knuckles.

"Really? God of, well demigod of rest here to save the day." He touched the bed with his metal finger and the bed was soon covered in very thick green moss, that felt like feathers. "Better?"

Fara laid back, closing her eyes as she did. " Much." She fell asleep as soon as the words left her mouth.

Agioath laid against the wall, more moss grew behind him embracing him. He too fell asleep. The passing guard from earlier saw the duo sleeping, he banged on the cell door with his shield, but that didn't wake them. He opened the cell and felt a wave exhaustion washed over him, and he saw a nice patch of green moss in the corner. Walking over he took off his helmet and unfasten his sword belt. Then he laid in the moss, and went to sleep.

When the imperial legate stationed at whiterun came to bring the armored man and the ragged wearing nord to the jarl he was in for a surprise. As he saw eight guards and five his soldiers sleeping on what appeared to be green moss, he didn't know what do in this situation. But he did find the the one responsible for this. And he was just waking when he walked in, hand on his sword hilt.

"Okay, what ever you did to these men stops now or am cutting you down." He threatened.

"Whoa. Clam down they are just resting, after the battle you just had. I think they earned it." Agioath said as he stood. As he did, so did everyone else. All standing up with groggy eyes and yawns, Which they stopped when they realized they were either in a cell or standing in the hall outside the cells. " See no harm down, only that their dreams were cut short."

"No, i had a dream i won a million septims!" One cried out.

"See?"

The legate scowled, " enough, you and your friend follow him." He stepped away from the cell doorway.

The two exited the cell and followed the imperial legate. They arrived into a large room with two long tables and a large indoor fire pit in between the two long tables. A female dunmer in leather stood beside a nord who, was sitting on a wooden throne. Agioath knew him as jarl Balgruuf the greater and the dunmer was his housecarl who was named Irileth. a imperial balding man in fine clothes stood on the other side, proventus; the jarls steward. The two stood before the throne, the legate which The demigod remembered his name was Quentin cipius or something like that, he never payed much attention to his last name, walked up to the throne.

" Jarl Balgruuf, these are the ones that were seen healing the rebels and letting them escape." The imperial legate said, gesturing to the armored warrior and the nord woman. " caught them right outside the gate after, the armored warrior put three of my boys to sleep."

The jarl stared at the two before leaning towards proventus whispering to each other. Then he sat back up. " Thank you legate i will handle this from here."

Quentin placed a fist over his chest and bowed, he left leaving though the way they came in. Once he was gone the Agioath was the first to speak.

"Greetings Jarl my name is Agioath and this is my friend. We have been taken into your dungeon against our will because what we did." He said, but the jarl cut him off.

" Yes am aware of you and your friends…deeds, in other circumstances i would have congratulated you, but those times are gone. " He said, looking a little downcast, " You helped no less then twenty stormcloaks escape, helping the rebels means you support the stormcloaks. Which am afraid is a one way stop to the headsman block. "

"Hold up!" Fara yelled, She walked past Agioath and towards the jarl. She only stopped when the dunmer drew her sword and was ready to kill Fara if she took another step further, " This man here has saved eighteen lives of the imperial soldiers too, not just the stormcloaks. He and i are neutral in this war, we didn't take a side. We helped all the wounded because we have lost many lives in this pointless rebellion already."

Balgruuf nodded at her words, "Yes we have lost too many, sons fighting fathers, mothers fighting daughters. Too many loved ones lost." He stood both Proventus and Irileth stared at the nord as he took a few steps closer to Fara. " You are right, but what that doesn't excuse you and your friend from helping the stormclaoks. There isn't much i can say in the matter, now i will be handing you back to the legion. Am sorry-"

"Sir! Bandits are approaching, a whole lot of them." A imperial soldier cried out as he entered the great hall. His face was red and his breathing was heavy.

'Bandits!? But they wouldn't dare try and raid a city...right?" Fara said, looking around for someone to agree with her.

"If the city was weakened and the number of defenders were dropped drastically." Agioath answered, looking at the Jarl and the housecarl. The dunmer agreed to what he said.

"My Jarl we need to gather any one that can still wield a blade and muster at the main gate. We will try and hold them off there." The dunmer said, looking the Jarl. " And bring those that can't here, ready to flee given the chance."

" I agree, we need to try and save as many of the citizens as we can. Wait where is the knight?" Proventus asked looking at the spot where armored man was.

" I thought i saw him there," Irileth said, slightly confused, as she saw him standing there just a few moments ago.

Meanwhile Agioath had somehow teleported to the main gate, how he did it was a mystery. Since he was near the front gate, he walked up the battlements where there were already a few guards and imperial soldiers standing at. Across the field were at least two hundred and fifty bandits dressed in furs and other bits of armor, some where dressed in black robes. swords, axes, and bows were at the ready. Standing in front of them was a nord dressed in steel armor and wielding a steel battle axe. The bandit leader had a full black beard, a scar running over his left eye and was big for a nord.

"How many soldiers and guards do you have at the ready? " He asked the closest soilder.

"Us? Fewer then their numbers am afraid." He said, his face looked pale.

"First battle? Or your second?" Agioath asked the nervous imperial.

The nervous man looked at the well armored warrior, and he felt clam, well clam enough to think straight. " Second, but actually this is my first fight. I spent most the siege protecting the Jarl. Nothing like this, i mean fighting outnumber, fighting in general i guess,"

Agioath laughed, which made the man and those around him seem to be less tensed then they did earlier, " Hey don't worry, am here to help eh?"

"Yeah i guess, but you don't seem to be with the legion." The man pointed out.

"You got that right, but you don't turn away those willing to help yeah." He pointed out, then he turned towards one of the guards. " Do you have family waiting for you?"

"Yes, I do" He answered.

"Then you and all those who have family will met again," Agioath said, " Let me handle this, you and the remaining defenders will pull back into dragonsreach. Can you do that?"

"I can, but how can you have hope of defeating the bandits all by yourself?" The guard said.

"I don't, but i will do whatever i can to help you and anyone here see their family again." He raised his hands and a white light poured from his finger tips and surrounded the guards and soldiers. " Now retreat into the hold and bring anybody that hasn't left with you."

They did what he asked and retreated back into dragonsreach, Agioath turned back facing the bandits. He would be lying to himself if he wasn't scared, Oh he was terrified, he never fought in a battle like this or in a battle in general. He unsheathed his sword which flashed in the sunlight, the blade was smooth and sharp. He was ready to fight these bandits, and kill them all if he has to. Though he hoped he doesn't have to. Gripping the railing he was about to jump over the side, when he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"You think you can fight all of them by yourself?" Fara asked, as her hands glowed white with frost.

He smiled at her, " No, but am sure as hell will try." With that he jumped over the wall and landed with a loud thud, Fara did the same.

The bandit leader saw the two jump from the walls and made their ways towards them. He had to laugh, one knight and what appears to him to be a beggar that knows magic. Others laughed with him, but stopped when the two stopped only a hundred feet away. Which peeked the leaders interest as he would have thought they would just charge right at them.

"Leave now or face death," Agioath yelled, " And-get this cape off of me, its getting annoying right now." He tried to to remove the flowing white cloak away from his face, but it seemed to have a mind of its own and would not stop covering his face." Fara, can you take this off?"

She did, holding the cloak with her hands. Now its seemed to be trying to escape her grasp and return to Agioath. Which she found kinda funny, and some of the bandits did so too. Once the cape was off the armored demigod continued on.

"Sorry for that, Anyway leave now or face death. Not only by me, but also my army of well guess a number between one and three." He asked the leader. Whom seemed confused with all this. As he thought there will be a battle or at least a fight, but he got this.

"Why should i face death? As i have you outnumber and there are only two of you, Its you who should leave or face death." He said, the bandits agreed with him, with cheers and " That's right."

"I asked you to pick a number between one and three. I won't ask again." Agioath said, getting rather annoyed that he couldn't just pick a number. which isn't that hard. " Maybe you don't know know what comes after one, its two. So please for the love of me just pick one, two, or three!"

"One!" A female argonian in black robes yelled out, a few other bandits looked at her, " What? Its not hard to pick a number, so i picked for him."

"Now prepare your self as i bring my army." He said, raising his blade into the air. " Mandy if your are listening please send down the berserkers, i kinda need them." He whispered the last part. Hoping with all his might that she could hear him.

"what are you doing?" Fara asked after nothing happened after a minute.

"I really don't know, but maybe it would be a good thing. Hopefully soon."

The bandit leader had lost all amusement in this, now he was just really annoyed at the two. " That's enough of this nonsense, Charge!" He bellowed. And two hundred and fifty bandits charged yelling war cries and preparing to cast spells. Until blinding flash of light, caused the bandits to stop in there tracks. As the light cleared, there stood a hundred barely armored warriors wielding all kinds of wicked looking weapons. Mostly axes, really wicked looking axes. Ones that made most of the bandits take a step back.

Agioath turned towards the stunned nord woman, " See a good thing. Thank you Mandy." He looked up at the sky and smiled.

A berserker came up to the two holding a letter, " Mandy said, give this to you." He handed him the letter.

Taking the letter, he opened it and read what was inside. ' You idiot, these are your creations. You don't need me to summon them, but you will only summon them during major battles and nothing less. Your helper Mandy.' Well that solves that problem. Agioath turned towards the bandits, a smile formed on his lips.

" I'll give you another chance, leave or die." He called back to them. thirty bandits turned tail and ran, running off into the distance.

"Is joining you an option?" The female argonian asked.

" Am not opposed to the idea of any of you joining me, but am going to have to ask you why. Just not here, later though when this is dealt with."

With that, about twenty bandits five of them were mages. Walked out of the group and towards Agioath, Which bewildered the bandit leader as he just lost fifty of his men without fighting. Which he gritted his teeth in anger, as this wasn't supposed to happen.

"And the rest of you?" Agioath asked looking over at the two hundred that stayed behind, They responded by readying their weapons. " Well then, attack!" He shouted as he, Fara, and the one hundred berserkers charged. The bandits that changed sides followed behind everyone, as they don't want to die just yet.

As the two sides cashed, Agioath was surprised at how well he was doing. Well for his first battle anyway. The berserkers were doing their job at hacking and slashing the enemy, while being supported by the five mages casting fire bolts, ice spikes and lightning bolts. Fara stood next to him, casting ice spike after ice spike, impaling any bandit that she could see. Agioath stayed far from the main fight, protecting a certain female argonian that seemed to be wiping out a good amount of bandits with chain lightning. He was doing good on killing any bandits that came at him with no shields, or had no idea how to fight with a two handed weapon. After all they are bandits.

"Hey were you going?" Agioath said as he grabbed a redguard by the arm and pulled him into his blade back first, " Oh shit, you have to watch were you are going bud."

" You seem to be enjoying yourself a little too much, being a god of rest and recovery and all," Fara said as she side stepped a fire bolt and shot her ice spike into the attacking bandit mage.

He shrugged, " i never fought in a battle before, and some how i found that killing people is fun." He sliced a breton that was trying to sneak up behind him in half. Then he stopped for a second and in that second he had no idea why he said that. He never fought in a battle, hell let alone a fist fight, The closest thing was playing video games. " You know, i don't know why i said that. Wait where is the argonian?"

Looking around quickly, he found her a pretty god distance away form them. She was in a duel with a dunmer fire mage and she was losing, She was on the ground she was holding . The dumer placed his hand together and a large ball of flame appeared on his hands, knowing the argonian didn't have enough time to charge up a strong ward in time to block the fiery blast. He took a deep breath and took off his shield and threw it towards the down wizard lizard.

The shield stopped in front of the argonian, just in time as the fireball collided with the smooth metal shield. Doing no harm to the downed mage and left no mark on the shield. Both mages were confused and surprised by the sudden appearance of the shield. Giving Agioath time to make his way towards them, taking down bandit after bandit. As he arrived, the dunmer mage was preparing another spell. One that looked like a lightning bolt or chain lightning, he did not know. As he slipped his shield back on his arm did the bolt of lightning shot forth. And that was stopped by a white cape, The cape turned to the color of purple and then normal as it too shot out a lightning bolt with a loud bang. The bolt struck the dunmer square in the chest and he was swiped off his feet and flew back a few feet. With that done the cape flew to the demigod and reattached itself to him, all three were speechless.

"Well, i now love capes." He said, then he looked around the battle field, "Oh, right. Fara look for the leader, take him out and the others should retreat. I hope."

"Yeah i think i know where he is." Fara said, aiming another ice spike spell into the crowd of fighters. "Just hope nobody gets in my way."

"Looking for me?" A deep gruff voice said behind Agioath.

Turning around, he was met with a steel boot to the chest. Knocking the air out of him and knocking him down. Agioath mangered to recover just in time as a large steel double bladed battle axe came down on him. Using the great strength of being a god of rest and recovery-even if only by half- did he roll to the side, hearing the thud of the axe hitting the dirt. he Quickly stood, Agioath got ready for a fight. He stopped in his tracks as the bandit nord held Fara by the neck.

"How fast are you in that steel armor?" He asked, trying to make since on how fast he was able to kick him, bring down the axe, and hold Fara by the neck.

the nord grinned, " Fast enough to do what i just did. Now that i have your friend, call off your…warriors." He glanced at the barely armored and madly fighting berserkers.

"Or what?"

"Or am going to break her neck!" The nord tightened his grip on the female nord, until she started to choke.

"Stop, i'll-" He was cut off by the nords scream. As a Khajiit had snuck up behind the man and stabbed him in the neck. Releasing the other nord as he feel to the ground.

"Was he your kill?" The female khajiit asked, pointed to the dead nord with a bloody ebony dagger. " If so then this one is sorry, you should have been quicker."

Agioath stared at her for a solid minute, " Well…that solves that problem, lets deal with the rest." Turning towards the rest of the battle, only to find that the bandits that were with the leader were dead or in process of being cut, stabbed, and slaughtered. " Never mind then."

Fara kneeled by the argonian, healing any wounds that she had sustained during her fight with the dumner mage, once she was done the argonian stood up.

"Thank you, that damn elf had a friend, " She explained, dusting off her robes and walked up to Agioath, " I would have been burnt to a crisp if it wasn't for you, i owe you my life." She did a small bow.

"Now there is no need for that, you were in trouble and i saved you." He said, as he waved a dismissive hand. " Now i guess i should talk to them, or, yeah i should do that."

Walking towards the berserkers, he noticed that they were all looking at him and when he got closer they pounded their fists on there chest, and made him groan a little as they bowed. " Please stop that. Anyway you all did a great job, as i am pleased to find that only a few of you died. A sad loss to those that did, but a happy one that the dead count is low. This victory is one but many to come, so return home and i shall call on you when there is more blood to be shed."

With a great cry of victory and praise the army of berserkers disappeared in a flash of light, even the dead were gone. Leaving only the dead bandits, which most where a bloody mess and was kind of hard to look at. Agioath now had the twenty bandits that joined him before the battle, all wanting explanation on what just happened.

"Well now that has been taking care of, we should be moving." He said, as he turned back around again and started to walk away from whiterun. He could hear them following him. Fara walked right next to him.

" I guess we are not visiting whiterun any time soon huh?" She asked him.

He nodded, " Yup, as were are now wanted for escaping the imperials, using the battle to our advantage."

"Well this one never like the smell of horse anyway." The female khajiit said, as she silently walked up to them.

" That's good, as am kinda wanted there." The argonian mage said, " Who knew that nords get angry when you use there dead as target practice."

That statement caused the three to look at her with raised eyebrows. The khajiit took a step away from her. Agioath wasn't bothered that she was a necromancer, if she is one and Fara was indifferent towards it. as she was a undead creature once. He remembered that he sometimes would play a necromancer build in the game, but this wasn't a game this was real and whatever she does is both powerful and evil. Depending on who you ask. Now this brought another thing, he didn't even know the argonian and khajiits names.

" you know, I didn't catch either one of you names." He said looked at the two.

"This ones name is T"svana," the khajiit answered.

"Chews-the-marrow, yes that is my name and yes i love to eat the marrow in bones." She said. " After all, i am a necromancer."

"Well i figured that out, anyway lets get going. we got places or a place to go." Agioath said, as all twenty-two had stepped on the cobbled stone road. Agioath thought how being a necromancer has nothing to do with eating marrow from bones or eating bones in general. But he didn't want the answer to that.

"Where are we going? " chews asked, " Some where warm i hope and close by."

"Oh not far, i just hope there won't be much trouble when we get there and when we do." He thought for a moment, " Then i shall explain who i am and i really hope it doen't back fire on me."

With that the walk was silent, expect for a few of the other bandits were discussing everything that happened. Agioath kept to himself and allowed the others to talk and enjoy there walk. After all, something is bound to happen be it good or bad. He remembered someone saying that, but he couldn't place his finger on it. he shook his head, he'll remember in time. Then he remembered that bandits never attacked whiterun after the siege and the siege never happens until the dragonborn choose a side. Which means.

"Nothing is prewritten, everything happens randomly." He whispered, fear creeping into his voice. As his knowledge of the game would be not very helpful as everything will happen randomly, like real life.

A/N: Hello readers that came this far, am glad your still here. I hope you are enjoying this story, as i have rewritten this chapter a few times that am on the verge of tears. So whatever is here is here, am now sick of looking at this chapter, but as long as you have enjoyed it, then it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: helgen

Agioath and the new found group waited by a stream, as he had sent T'svana ahead to check out helgen. A imperial fort that was destroyed by Alduin, and was the very start of the game. That was something that was hard to forget, as he would have to take all his new characters though helgen. Watching the first born of akatosh attack the fort.

Fara was talking to the other mages, one of them gave her a spare blue mage robe. Which the once a vampire really appreciated. As nobody will not mistake her as a beggar, that knows magic. Chews-the-marrow, was showing the warriors a book on how to deal with mages. Only one seemed to be interested, A female orc named Garsa.

The remaining were resting on green moss, or just standing around and doing whatever a bandit does when they have nothing to do. Which wasn't much, as Agioath found out.

Rustling came from the bush's near by that brought some of the bandits attention, Agioath lazily turned his head towards the noise. Just at that moment T'svana came walking out, wiping her dagger with a black cloth.

"This one has counted nine bandits," She said sheathing her dagger.

"Only nine?" Agioath asked, surprised that there not that many.

T'svana giggled, " There were fifteen of them."

The demigod nodded in understandment, thinking now that the khajiit was an assassin. He turned to the others, all waiting for the next course of action.

"Okay everyone, There are only a few bandits left in that fort. Which i will send a few of you to finish the job that T'svana has started," He looked at the khajiit. " Now who wants to do the job?" Only two raised their hands, Garsa and a dunmer. "excellent, Now what is your name? "

"Gorondasi avanhen," the male dunmer answered, as and Garsa walked up to him.

"Gorondasi and Garsa, once you cleared out the bandits feel free to take what ever loot they have." Agioath said, which caused the other to groan and complained. " Hey! If only you had volunteered, but you didn't. So get over it."

Garsa and Gorondasi had begun their track towards the fort. Both had iron made weapons, Garsa had an iron waraxe, while Gorondasi had a iron sword. Once in range of the fort, they saw a dead nord in front of the gate. His throat was cut, a victim of the khajiit.

"Do you think the gate will be locked?" Garsa asked, as she and the dunmer stood before the gate.

The dunmer rolled his eyes, "Of course the gate will be locked. That khajiit had climbed over the wall if i were to guess, as the walls have rough edges. Or she found another way in. So we should-"

He was cut short as Garsa rammed into the gate crashing into the wooden gate, busting it open and surprising a breton. He didn't have enough time to react as the orc charged in and took down the breton.

"Or we could do that and ruin the element of surprise." Gorondasi said, drawing his sword and readying a fireball spell.

Four bandits charges from behind a ruined buildings, yelling whatever warcrys that came to mind. Until a fireball erupted in front of them, Burning three leaving the last one to be cut down by the she orc. Now Garsa had got a new iron shield from one of them.

"A easy fight," Garsa said, wiping some ash form her new shield.

"Yes, but there are four left and now they know i have spells, they will try and use surprise against us. Keep your guard up." The dunmer said, but then he saw that Garsa was already off looking for the other bandits. Leaving him alone, " or we could spilt up and die. Yeah good plan." He mumbled as he went a different way.

A female bosmer saw the the two split up, she moved to a better spot right behind a over turned a table in the ruined inn. Her eyes focused on the lightly armored orc, she picked up her longbow that rested by the table. Taking an arrow from her quiver, she aimed at the orc and released her arrow. Cursed when the arrow missed its mark by a foot.

Garsa wiped around, facing where the arrow had came form. Only to see a iron armored nord, wielding a steel sword and iron shield. He charged at the orc, going for a overhead swipe. Garsa easily blocked his attack, pushing the nord back she bought her axe to his side. Cutting deep into the iron, but did not cut flesh. Recovering the nord retreated back a few feet and banged on his shield. Another nord in thick hide and fur armor rushed in, this one wielded a iron sword. Which was aimed right at her heart.

Side side stepped the clumsy thrust, with a quick movement of her body and wrist, She planted her axe into his back. As the nord fell into the dirt, the iron clad nord yelled and charged at the she orc. Swinging wildly at her, Garsa brought up her shield as the blade striked against it. The nord kept hitting the shield in blind rage, But she wasn't worried about as she knew this was his down fall. As he couldn't keep up the attack, his stamina will deplete completely and that is when she will strike. And that's what happened, when his attacks slowed, she shield bashed him. Not only busting his nose, but also staggering him back. Garsa quiclky rasied her axe and brought it back down, cutting into his neck, blood squirted out of the wound. She kept the axe i as he fell back, and picked up the dead nord's sword.

"You won't be needing this," Garsa said to the lifeless bandit. With those two taken care of, she went to go find the dunmer,

The bosmer watched as the she orc killed the nords, but now she had her back exposed. She grinned as she drew another arrow, this time she will hit her target. Right when she loosned her arrow, there was a loud fiery explosion that was close to her. Causing her to jerk and miss her target again, frustrated the female bosmer looked around for the cause of that explosion.

She spotted a dunmer come into view, his sword was drawn and some fire was in his left palm. She grinned at the newest and closest target.

Gorondasi had killed another one of those bandits, and was now looking for the orc. So they could regroup and hut down the remaining bandits. His thoughts were interrupted when his left arm jerked back and was flooded with pain.

Cursing, he took cover behind some rubble. were he could check on his arm, as there was a arrow sticking in the upper part of his arm. Planting his iron blade into the ground, he took a deep breath and pulled out the arrow. Doing his best to not scream, once the arrow was out he applied some healing magic onto the wound.

"Damn archers," He muttered, " Lets see how they like this." He popped around from cover and shot two fireballs at the likely location of the archer.

The archer yelped in surprise as the fire balls came in her direction. She docked behind the over turned table, just as the fireballs exploded with a wave of intense heat and flame.

Knowing the dark elf had an advantage, the bosmer had to even the playing field. Reaching into a fallen bag that didn't get burnt to a crisp and pulled out a bottle filled with murky liquid. She dipped one of her arrows into the bottle, coated the arrow head and the rest of the arrow shaft with the liquid.

After firing the fireballs, Gorondasi looked around for the-hopefully- dead archer that shot at him. He only moved a few feet when the archer stood from behind a over turned table and shot an arrow. Slamming into the dunmer's thigh, he yelled in pain as he fired another fireball. missing the target, but the blast knocked her forward over the table and landing on her front. Her back was scorched, but she was still alive.

"You've got me twice, but now i have you." He growled as he burned the bosmer archer, and he grinned as she screamed in agony. He kept the flames going until there was nothing left, but a charred corpse.

As the flames died, he felt his head go light and his legs shook. He sat down against a still standing support beam in the wrecked inn. When Garsa came over a pile of burnt looking wood, she saw the dark elf sitting down with an arrow in his thigh and jogged over to him.

"Don't worry about me orc, this archer bitch had a lucky shot or two. And i depleted my magicka reserves very quickly." He said, sitting a little straighter. " Go tell that knight that the fort is cleared. Am going to rest here for a little bit, then am going to see if there's a healing potion laying around."

She nodded and left to tell Agioath that the fort is cleared. Garsa looked back again, and saw the dark elf pulling out the arrow from his thigh, before she ran back towards the group.

Agioath was trying to explain what a buckler was to a hard headed nord. Which the nord didn't believe what he was hearing. He stopped when he heard Garsa coming towards them.

"The fort is clear sir." She said, stopping in front of him.

"Good, everyone were moving out. Lets get going!" He called out to everyone, " We got a fort to garrison."

"where's Gorondasi?" Fara added as they made their way up.

"He was wounded, but it was just a arrow to his thigh. Nothing to worry about, as am sure he will recover." Garsa said.

Once the the group entered helgen, there was a mixture of emotions. most were surprised that they were going to be…here.

"This place is a mess," A breton mage said, looking around at the area with distaste. "How are we supposed to do anything here? There's hardly anything here to make use of."

Same agreed, looking at the ruins of what once was helgen.

"It beats living in a cave, like some troll." Chews replied, " i love the fresh air here, but i would have preferred a crypt."

"A crypt? Yes that would also would have been a great place, having a underground complex, and has a supply of dead to use as fodder for intruders." The breton mage added.

" stop your whining, " Fara said, " there's pros and cons about everything, but we are close to a cave and a crypt. Yow saw it as we passed though riverwood. So there is a little bit of everything for everybody, so shut it and listen to what Agioath has to say."

"Well…thank you Fara. First things first we need to find the dead bandits and either bury or burn them." He said looking at the dead bandits near the front gate, " Once that is done, i want all of you to head inside the keep. Am going to be trying something."

Everyone did what he said, though a little begrudgingly as most were unused to doing anything that didn't involve looting and killing. T'svana showed were the bandits she killed were. Chews-the-marrow had dragged a dead nord away, no body didn't want to know what she was gong to do with the body. They got a good guess when she also carried a knife and a sack with her.

Garsa went to where the dark elf was, making sure he was okay. She found him still sitting up against the support beam, but his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. he iron arrow was removed and held in his right hand. He was dead.

"Did you know him?" Agioath asked as he stood right beside her, " Other then his name, i mean."

The she orc shook her head. " No, but he fought well. Even if it was with magic." She kneeled down examining the wound, " The arrow was poisoned, a very potent poison too. One that killed him in minutes."

"Damn," was all he said, he didn't have much to say. As he hardly knew him, but it was still a little depressing that he lost some that joined him.

Garsa went to burn his body, taking his body to a separate pyre and burned away from the bandits, that everybody decided to burn instead of burying them.

As they bodies turned to ash and what loot the bandits had was counted for, Agioath gathered everyone onto the keep. He stood in the doorway as everybody waited for what every he was going to do.

"Okay, everyone am going to be doing something that might work. And if it does then everything will be a little easier on us." He said, stepping back out of the doorway.

"And if it doesn't?" Fara asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He thought about it for a moment, " Then we have a whole lot of work to do, they may take months and a lot of planning and managing. So i hope it works as i don't have the necessary skills to do such things. I doubt most here do too." With that he closed the door.

Turning back to the ruined helgen, he raised his hands and focused whatever godly powers that reside with him. He let flow though him, he thought about a repaired helgen, a better helgen. One that was created by him, and no empire or stormcloaks, dragons for other divine beings will take it away form him. Light poured out of his fingers and shot towards the ruined inn, it was covered in bright colored. Once the light cleared the inn was repaired and looked brand new.

He was amazed at what he wa able to do, though he felt a little light headed. Then he saw a note floating down towards him, catching it, he read what was inside.

Dear Agioath,

Sorry, but mistress Mandy is unavailable at the moment. But she has told me to write to you that you have earned another sphere. Sadly it is already taking, so please pick from the following list for a better, uh i mean a replacement sphere.

Patron of adventurers

Healing and medicine

Protection

Battles

Agioath read the note again, he chose patron of adventurers. As he liked to give those that seek glory for themselves or for their families and loved ones a fair chance to do so. The note went up inflames, then another one floated down. Which he also read.

Dear Agioath,

good choice, now you have two spheres of influence. Good day.

Angel Mailtha

P.s Good job on your first battle.

p.s.s And rebuilding a place for you to have a slice of skyrim, good job.

p.s.s.s notice me.

With that ending, he continued to fix the rest of helgen, Even adding a few new buildings in the process. It took him around an hour and ten minutes to finish. Once that was done, he went back into the tower to get the others and show them what he had done.

"Okay everybody its ready. You can come out and see the new helgen." He said, walking back out.

And they did, one by one everyone was amazed at the sight of a fully restored helgen. Like it was never touched by a dragon.

"I take back what i said, this place is wonderful, "the breton mage commented.

Fara looked around at what Agioath did, but when she looked back to him. He was hunched over, hands on his knees and breathing a little heavily.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking a closer to him.

He stood straight and looked at Fara, he took a deep breath and said. " Nope," And fell back.

She, Garsa, Chews-the-marrows, and a few others rushed towards him.

"Come on, we need to get him in side quick." Fara commanded.

And that was the last thing Agioath heard before he fully passed out. Falling into the blissfulness of sleep.

A/N: Yay chapter four is done. This one wasn't bad as the last chapter, but i think its still kinda awful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: a town called hub

Agioath slowly opened his eyes, and blinked away any blurriness away. He stared up at a light brown wooden ceiling, turning gis head slightly he saw empty beds, a lit fire place, and a closed wooden door. Sitting up he his head pounded against his skull. A feeling that he did not like.

The door opened and chews-the-marrow walked in, her black hood was down and Agioath could see her light pink scales. She had no feather nor horns on her head. She smiled as she saw him sitting up.

"Ah, your finally awake." she said, sitting in the chair next his bed. " Didn't think you would wake up."

"How long was i out?" He asked her, doing his best to ignore the pain in his head.

"About five weeks." Chews answered.

The demigod jumped up in surprise, but quickly sat back down, as his head pounded even more. Like a pair of war drums where in his head.

'Calm down, here drink this, " Chews took a bottle that was filled with red liquid from a nearby table, " This should help with your head."

Taking the bottle ,he took of his helmet and drunk the potion. The taste hit him like a fire truck, he couldn't describe it, but it was something he didn't want to have in his mouth. It seemed chews-the-marrow was ahead of him, before he could even spit it out, she forced the rest down his thoart. Until not a drop was left in the bottle.

" Ah! That was the most revolting thing i have ever tasted," He spat, then put his helmet back on.

" Health potions always taste like that, no matter who makes them." She said, then she stood from the chair, " Well the potion will take a little before it kicks in, so wait until the pain subsides, then meet me outside."

She left, leaving Agioath alone and with a foul taste in his mouth. Getting up he went to look for anything to get rid of it, even if he has to lick the floor. Luckily he didn't have to as he found a bottle of nord mead in a corner. it helped get rid of most of it, but not all of it. Much to his dismay. After resting, his head pain fully left and he went outside to meet up with the female argonian. He opened the door and his eyes widen at the sight.

There were people and a lot of them, from argonians to khajiits. Buying items from shops or the vendors, guards in steel armor patrolled the streets. Keeping the peace and making sure everyone is obeying the law. Agioath couldn't believe in only a few short weeks all this happened, granted that he was asleep for that time, but still. He saw Fara emerged from a nearby shop, a alchemy shop. Judging by the sign.

" Yes this is all real and thanks to you." She said, as she walked close to him and the argonian.

"How did this all happen, As you know was indisposed." He said, wanting to know more about what happened.

"It was only a week after you restored helgen, that a bunch of travelers came though. After that all kinds of people stared showing up, farmers, woodworkers, and adventurers." Fara said, " Even we got a few shops open, as you could see."

"Yeah, i can see that. Just i didn't expect all of this to happen so quick." He said, looking he waved at a few people, and they waved back. " I was giving this a year before anything happened. Anyway is there place where i can get something to eat?"

"There are a few places, the Ironfist tavern, travelers rest, and the sunset dew." Chews said, counting with her fingers, " Oh, and the hubs pub."

"Hubs pub? That's a weird name for a tavern." Agioath said. Then he thought about the inn called the sleeping giant in riverwood, he guessed that some inns and taverns are just named what the owner feels like naming them.

"Its named after the town,' Chews clarified.

"Really? This town is called hub? Hub, who named the town. As it wasn't me because i was out cold for five weeks." He asked the two ladies.

"It was a joke name, but it sorta stuck with everybody." Fara said motioning her arm around, " and its all yours, after your little stunt."

She was right, he did restore all that was destroyed. So it was fitting that he owns the place, looking around he was glad that their were a;ready guards, and shop owners. He felt this still wasn't all of it, as this was what he saw when leaving the keep. Looking around would have to wait as he was very hungry, and would like to go to the closest place that has hot food and cold drinks.

"So, are any of them close to me? Cause am kinda hungry here, i haven't eaten in thirty-one days." Agioath said.

"That would be the Ironfist," Chews answered, " I can show you where it is." She pulled at his arm, and leading him towards the tavern.

Agioath was astounded at what he saw when he was being lead to the tavern, More people than he really expected walking around, talking, shopping. He thought the area where he saw was packed, he was work. children of all races were running around playing, couples held each others hands as they watched their kids play, and there were shops of all kinds. Selling books, household items, weapons, and armor. This was a place that had everything, no wonder the name hub stuck. Chews-the-marrow, stopped right in front of a large wooden building. A sign hung above the double door. 'Ironfist tavern' It read.

"Well here it is," Chews said, letting go of his arm.

"your not coming in?" Agioath asked as she started to walk away.

She her head, " Sorry, I've got a lot of work to do. Maybe some other time." waving good bye, the argonian left. disappearing into the crowd.

Turning back around the demigod entered the tavern, the first thing he noticed was the smell of cook beef, baked potatoes, and other spices and ingredients. His mouth watered and his stomach growled like that of a fierce beast. Some of the patrons stopped talking as he walked up to the counter, has he waited he saw the she orc Garsa walk up from behind the counter.

" Well isn't sleeping beauty," She joked as she saw the armored man. Several behind him laughed behind him,.

Agioath smiled at the joke, even laughed with them. Which he felt the room feel less tense for some reason. " Yes anyway, can i get something eat? "

"Of course! What can i get for the hungy Divine." Garsa said, and Agioath froze. The she orc saw him get tense, she grabbed a bottle of ale from the behind the bar and put in front of him. He didn't touch it.

"How did you know?" He whispered.

Garsa shrugged, " it wasn't hard to put two and and two together. First you summoned a army, then you restored hub from the ground up. A feat that only those with great power, like a daedra prince or a divine. And you don't look like a daedra to me."

" Who else knows?" He asked her, looking around the taveren.

'Everyone," Garsa simply said.

" What!" He nearly yelled in surprise, nearly falling off the stool. Some of the others stared wide eyed, as Agioath nearly fell of his stool. A few were preparing to rush towards him and catch him if he did fall. The demigod straighten, " Who told them?"

She smiled, " Like i said, it wasn't hard to figure it out. Even a few mages we had confirmed it, as they sensed magic more powerful then all of then combined and Fara had to tell a persistent altmer that wouldn't leave her alone until she received an answer. In fact there she is." Garsa said looking at the entrance of the tavern.

A female altmer in orange and brown robes, her hood was down and saw a youthful face, with amber colored eyes and copper colored hair tied in a pigtail. She scanned the room with her eyes, stopping at Agioath at the counter, And walked up to with a wide smile.

'So you are the famous Agioath? I heard so much about you," She took the empty stool beside him.

" Like what, if i may ask?"

"How you restored this very place that was once helgen, that alone is a notable feat, as no man or mer could do such a thing in a short amount of time." She said, running a slender finger down the side of his left arm. Ending a little too close to his waist. Causing him to shiver, as he didn't like it when people he doesn't know touch him. " You and i could get better acquainted, and we can learn so much from each if we went to the inn that am staying in."

"Hey, leave Lord Agioath alone, " A random female nord in hide armor said, a few tables away. " He doesn't want to be alone with you damned elf!"

The altmer's smile vanished, as she glared at the nord, " stay out of my business, you dirty barbarian."

"Why you pointy eared b-" The nord woman began to rise form her seat, when Garsa slammed her fist down on the counter, knocking over the bottle of ale, which Agioath caught.

"There will no fighting in my tavern, as i had just got it. So both of you, sit down and shut up!" Garsa growled, glaring daggers at both the altmer and the nord. "Especially you elf, if you have questions to ask him, you can ask him here."

The high elf scoffed. Then she turned to the demigod, " Well maybe another time, i'll be seeing you." She stood and left the the tavern, with a sway of her hips as she did so.

" Who was that?" Agioath asked, shaking his head of the image of the female altmer from his mind.

"A self proclaimed priestess of yours," Garsa said, as she took a knife and started to cut some meat from a roasting goat. " Started a chapel in the center of town, preaching your ways and offering blessing's in your name. Even has a shrine of you on there, made of that dwarven metal."

Agioaths raised a brow, he had his own chapel and priestess. Though the altmer gave rapey vibes, she seemed like a nice woman. Maybe she wanted to get to know him so she could preach better. Now he felt bad, that is until he saw a plate of roasted goat, baked potatoes, and grilled leeks. His mouthed watered at the sight of the food before him.

" Do i owe you anything for this?" He said, as he did not have any gold on him to pay for this.

"No, its free for you." She said wiping the counter.

Free food was the only thing he heard when she said it was free for him, and he did not hesitate devouring the food on his plate. Even when it eas gone, he asked for another plate. This one had coked beef and baked potatoes, but he eat all of it none the less. Which was enough to sate his appetite. Now he felt bad that he wasn't paying for the food, sure there is a reason he can get it for free, but to him it felt a little wrong to execpt it. So he grabbed a empty tankard, he let his energy flow into the cup. Everyone was watching what he was doing, all in wonder as the tankard turned into a solid gold goblet, encrusted with garnets.

"Here this is for you," He said handing the cup to her, " If you wont take it as payment, then take it as a gift."

Garsa took the golden goblet, she didn't know what to say. Seeing Agioath use his powers to turn a ordinary tankard into a golden goblet was something that she couldn't explain. And he was offering it as payment for the food, or as a gift if she didn't agree to the payment. She placed the cup underneath the counter, as this would be hers. As she would be taking this as payment and a gift from him.

Agioth stood once he handed the goblet, " well am going to look around, see what i missed while i was asleep." He started to walk out, then stop and walked back to Garsa. " Can you tell any important areas i should visit first, as this town could turn into a city with all these people." A cast a glance over towards the others in the tavern.

"Of course, There's the the fighters hall, the wizards hall, and the shadow hall to the east. The chapel of Agioath in the north. You may have already seen the alchemy shop on your way here. That's it, oh there is the other inn. The sunset meadow. Ran by some breton couple, nice place to get a warm bed. But food and drink are a little expensive for my taste." Garsa said, telling him all the locations that are worth his attention.

" Fighters hall, wizards hall, and shadow hall." He repeated, " are those like the guild's or something."

"Yes, each one can train warriors, mages, thieves, or assassin's. Not like the dark brotherhood of course." she said, " i also hear that the fighters hall, has more of a selection of weapons then the fighters guild. From battle axes to flails, And gives a basic set of iron armor or leather armor."

" what about the others?" He asked, curious about the other guilds.

" I don't know nothing about the others, you would have to go see for your self." Garsa said, Tossing a bottle to the nord woman from earlier.

Agioath nodded, " Thank you." With that he left the ironfist tavern and went the east, going towards the mages hall. The building was simple in design and had a few multicolored glass windows, going in he saw some mages in purple, green, blue, and brown robes walking around. Some where working on papers, standing over a alchemy table, or were practicing spells. He could also smells bunch of strange odors in the air, one that he could feel his eyebrows burn off.

"Hello." Agioath said, waving at the mages.

This made all the mages stop what they were doing and look at the demigod, their eyes wide in surprise and fear. Which made Agioath feel a little uncomfortable, as they just stared at him. He was going to say something to stop it, but someone did that already.

"Why are all of you standing around like a bunch of dead fish?" Chews-the-marrow said, as she walked down some set of stairs that weren't there ealier. "Oh, Agioath. Didn't know you where here."

'I just got here, and everybody is staring. Which was very weird." The moment he mentioned that the mages were all staring at him, they begun to go back to what they were doing. at a fasten pace. "See weird."

"Well they are just a bunch of novice, they are still to trying to learn the basic of magic." Chews said, looking at the mages. " getting more students then the collage of winter hold, and all at a decent entrance price of sixty gold."

Well better then the way how you normally get into the collage of winter hold "Not bad fee, but aren't you worried that the collage might get upset at us for stealing most of the students?"

Chews-the-marrow shook her head, " No am not, they don't want waste any resource's searching for us. Plus they are still recovering after the death of the old arch-mage, after some thalmor elf tried to take over the school or something."

"The collage quest line," Agioath whispered to himself, " How long ago was that?"

"It happened last week, as you were still asleep. Would you like for me to go in depth over a cup of tea?" She asked,

"No thank you, am going to see the shadow hall. See what they are doing there." He said, " i'll be back, i do want to see what you are working on." With that he left the wizards hall. And towards the shadow hall, he passed the fighters hall. A Building made with stone walls, Shields of all types dotted the walls outside, he could hear metal hitting metal coming from the back of the building.

Arriving at the shadow hall, was something. There were no building, only a set of stairs leading down to a metal door. Going towards the door, he heard a whisper in his mind.

"Greetings mortal, you stand before the door of shadows. A door that will lead you down two paths, the path of the thief and the path of the assassin. choose your path, in the name of master Agioath," The voice said, in a raspy female voice.

"Well that's me, can i get in or?" Agioath asked,

'Oh…master Agioath of course you can enter. Please allow me." The door said, opening for the demigod. "Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you, " He said, as he entered the shadow hall.

The shadow hall itself looks like a normal house, with stone walls and tables, chairs and beds, on one side there is a open room with training dummy's and what appears to be a obstacle course hanging above. The other side had beds and lockers like from his world. Plus there were a couple of alchemy tables in area. There were some people here dressed in all kinds of leather armor, some were grey, black, or brown. They had steel daggers and steel swords. Some had short bows. Then there ones dressed in all black, with black wraps around there face, only the eyes could be seen. They all stopped briefly as he walked in, then they all did a small head bow and continued on what they were doing.

"Ah, this one thought you would never wake up." T'svana said as she seemed to walk out of the shadows, " Do you like our home? So much better then the ratways, many here would agree with me. Sadly we haven't had a job to do yet, but T'svana believes are luck will turn around."

Looking around again, he noted that it was way better then the riftan ratways. But without any work, nothing will change here. Soon somebody will do something rash and get themselves killed, or captured. closing his eyes he is searching, something for his assassin's and thieves, And there he found it. An elderly dunmer is wanting a family of noble nords dead after they killed her son, for being a 'imperial spy' and a dirty grey skin. And is taxing those far more then they could afford.

"There are two jobs, for everybody. " Agioath said, looking at the khajiit, " A elderly dunmer is wanting a family of wealthy nords dead, and are hoarding a lot of gold at a secure location, which should belong to the townspeople. now i could tell you where to look, but that would where is the fun of being told where it is. Don't worry i will tell you where the dunmer is, somewhere here near windhelm. That is all am going to say. Now get there before the dark brotherhood and that poor excuse of a thieves guild get there first," He said the last part loudly, as to let everyone know to get a move on. Which they did.

T'svana grabbed a pair of ebony daggers." T'svana is happy to have some work to do, but i can only take a few with me.: She looked around the room and picked out three assassin's and two thieves. "Those five will come with me, the rest will have to wait until more work comes."

"It wouldn't take long." Agioath added as everyone that wasn't picked looked downcast, " give another day or two, more work will come in. Just hang in there."

With that the six left, the demigod followed them out. Walking up the stairs he saw how high the sun, He still had a whole day to look around. But he decided he will go back to the mages hall and have tea with Chews-the-marrow. And find out what she is working on.

A/N Hello readers here is chapter five. Before i forget, i will be posting irregularly so you could expect one tomorrow or a few days or weeks from now. But i will post, don't you worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Chapel of Agioath

When The demigod returned to the mages hall, he got a slight bow from everyone. He waved that off and told them that they didn't need to bow, a simple hod bow would do. After that he went to find the stairs that Chews-the-marrow came down from, which he couldn't find until he thought of the word stairs and a transparent purple star case appeared. Which it wasn't purple when Chews walked down them. Anyway he walked up the stairs and went to look for her room. Which was at the end of the hall.

He knocked on the door, " Hey, Chews. Are you still offering tea? Cause i want some, and to find out what kind of work you are doing." There was no answer. He went to open the door, when the lizard he was looking for came up the stairs.

"Hey, Agioath over here!" She called.

Turning around, he saw Chews holding a black covered book and a satchel at her waist.

"Are you coming back from somewhere? " He asked as he walked towards her.

"No, i was coming to get you, but one of the mages down stairs told me you had gone up here." Chews explained. Readjusting her satchel.

"Okay then, where are we going?" He asked, as she and he walked back down and headed towards the door.

"Oh, to a place devoted to you of course. The chapel of Agioath." Chews said walking out the door.

Agioath didn't say anything, just a nod showing that he understood where they were going. He had heard about the chapel from Garsa, but she didn't really go into much detail about it. Maybe it was sort of his fault, he should have asked more about. Passing though the north gate, the two walked down a path deep into the wilderness. Chews was talking to Agioath about what she was doing in the past few weeks.

"So you are creating golems?" Agioath asked as he stopped to pet a wolf that came up to him. Which the wolf seem to be enjoying being petted on the head. Even sitting down with with his tongue hanging out.

" Yes. As we can't have guards walking towards the chapel after ever few hours. It leaves us with less guards protecting the town." Chews explained, " As you know, or you may have seen. We don't have a lot of guards at the moment. As they have to train for a period of year plus be assigned to someone that had a few battles under their belts for a extra month. So i have started to work on something so we could have more guards in town, then sending to a chapel a little ways from town."

They turned to the right on a dirt path leading a little deeper into the woods. Agioath looked around how green everything was, with a few birds flying around and some small forest animals darted around. Scattering around into the foliage. The two walked down this path for a few more minutes, did he speak again.

"So how long is it until we reach the chapel?" He asked, "Not that i mind a good walk, i just would like to know how far we have to go."

" Just a mile," She answered, not looking at the demigod.

He kept quiet for the rest of the walk, thinking about what the chapel will be like, a place dedicated to him was something he would never have thought would happen. Of course he is in a world that is also a game, so anything could go. Which he shuddered thinking about that, like something dark and dark shot though his mind.

"Agioath, you okay?" Chews asked, as he she noticed that he was staring out, unfocused to his surroundings.

Agioath shook his head and turned towards the argonian. " Yeah, just…never mind, i think i see the chapel." He pointed to a large two story wooden building, with a great oak door leading in.

"Yeah that's the chapel, but my business isn't going to be in there. Rather out here, so you can look inside." She said, looking around the outside, " Am going to be out here for a few hours, i should be down before sundown."

" Okay, though i doubt i will find anything there to keep me busy for a few hours." He said, walking towards the door. on closer examination. He saw a army of axe wielders burned into the wood.

opening the door, he was greeted with a large room with eight five pews sat in the center, sunlight shined from above though skylight, A large Dwarven shine. The shrine was that of Agioath holding his sword high in the air and his shield rested by his feet. He liked how detailed it was, there was even a white cape. In front of the shrine was a pedestal, a orange book rested there. Walking up to the pedestal, he picked up the book and opened the cover.

"The book of Agioath, by Elennil. An elf name, which elf? It didn't sound like a orc's, bosmer maybe." He said, then he continued reading. " 'It was eighth of first seed when i saw him, a man or mer i could not tell, as he was encased in steel. In one hand he held a sword that was filled with the elemental power, in the other was a shield whose surface was as smooth as polished sliver. At first i regret i had thought he was just another knight, but when he stood before me i could feel his power. There he spoke to me, sleep young one. as i am Agioath, god of rest and recovery.…"

He was cut short when a female spoke up, " Enjoying the words of mistress Elennil,"

Agioath turned towards the voice, a nord woman with light pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes. she wore white and sliver robes. He closed the book and smiled. " Yes, i only read the first page it's, it's something."

The nord smiled, " It is a great read, it renews my faith every time i read it. Lord Agioath is a god we need."

"A god of rest and recovery? I don't see how it would help with anything." Agioath said, closing the book and putting it back down.

"No of course not, but with his skills as the god of battle. He could help skyrim heal, recovery from her recent plight." She said, taking a step forward towards the armored man. " You have seen the town? Lord Agioath built it from the ash's of destruction, he summoned a army of warriors to fend of bandits. He could do so much."

"God of battle? Lady i don't know what book your reading, but he isn't a god of battle. Patron of adventurers yes, battle no." He clarified, which seemed to get on the nords nerves.

"If you read the book fully, you would see that he is a god of battle along with rest and recovery." She said, " As Mistress Elennil has written what she was told by lord Agioath, and her own experiences and its Birla," She continued.

"Well Birla, what if i told you that its mostly written in lies?" He said, picking up the book. " That this Elennil, hasn't not a clue of what she is doing."

Birla had enough of this knight, who dares come in here and question her faith. " Who are you to be saying such of things of the high priestess? You are nothing but a faithless knight. You know nothing about the lord Agioath!" She nearly yelled.

Knows nothing of Agioath, Very ironic. So much so that he chuckled. which caused Birla to look confused.

"Really? I know nothing? " He asked her, a supposed priestess of him. A wicked idea came into his, something that could strike fear into her. But thought against it, as it would have been very petty. So instead he thought of another idea. " Here let show you something."

He placed a hand back on the book, he poured his energy into the object. After a minute, he picked up book and headed it back to the nord.

"Here read it, it should answer of what i know and who i am." He said with a grin.

Taking the book without a word, Birla flipped open the first page. Her breath stopped, as instead of the words she read and took to heart, was only the word chaos. She quickly flipped thought the rest, only seeing that word on every inch of the pages. And at the end, was only a sentence. 'Chaos, chaos. This would is but a fantasy, and anything i do is no sin.' She had no words, but her eyes were filled with hate. And it was directed towards the armored man.

"How dare you defile the book of Agioath!" She snarled, letting the book falling to the ground. Reaching into her robes she pulled out a steel dagger. She leaped at him, hoping to cut his throat with his defense's down.

Agioath easily sidestepped the attack, catching her by the neck and lifting her in the air. She fought hard to break out of his grasp, swinging the dagger wildly. Only scraping his helmet, doing no real damage to him. He was thinking rather or not he should ram his blade into her gut. He even had a hand on his hilt while the thought came into his mind. Watching as the nord saw what he was doing and knew that she had no hope of living.

"Lord Agioath, please help me." She whispered looking at the altar-shrine-, its kinda the same thing to Agioath.

"Ask and you shall receive." Agiaoath said loosening his gripped letting the nord woman down. " Next time please check who you are angering, since am much more then a 'faithless knight' as you put it."

Birla didn't know how to respond, not to what he said, but as how the statue and knight looked identical to each other. down to the last detail, how could she not see it at first, how could she be so blind to the fact that Agioath is standing in front of her. Her eyes widen in fear as she tried to kill a god, a god whom she worships. Her knees wobbled and her head spun.

The demigod saw she was falling to one side and moved in quick to catch her. Aigoath gently took her to one of the pews and sat her down.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yes, am. Am going to be fine, Please forgive for what happened. " Birla said, as she bowed her head. " I Don't know what came over me, i just-"

"Don't worry about it," Agioath said dismissively. " In fact, i liked how far you would go to protect your faith. But a dagger wouldn't be the best choice to fight a heavily armored warrior."

She sniffed, holding back tears. " Yes you are right, but i still did try and kill you. And i couldn't even recognized you, which i should be able to as your stature is right behind you."

"Don't worry about it, whats done is done. No one was harmed." Agioath said trying to reassure Birla. "So stop your worrying, you made a mistake, like all uh..mortals do."

At that moment, the great oak door open. Showing the altmer from earlier came walking in, She smiled when her eyes laid on Agioath. He could feel her eyes travel up and down his body, which made him shuddered. He wasn't remotely comfortable with that, as he never had many females do that to him. He guessed that was Elennil, the way she carried herself, and how Birla had stood to bow to her while wiping away any tears.

"Ah, Agioath. What brings you here?" She asked as she walked closer to him and the nord, swaying her hips.

"Well i had heard there was a chapel for me here, so i thought i stop by and check it out." Agioath said, then he picked up the orange covered book. " Though i would recommended reading something else, as this book is filled with…chaotic writing." He handed the book to the altmer.

She took the book with no question and flipped the pages, she grew a smile as she finished flipping though. " Well i was going to rewrite everything anyway, as i was hoping to talk to you. As you well know, a god walking among mortals is a rare thing. So i tried to talk to you, but found that you were not awake. so i walked around, thinking of ways to greet you when you wake. Then i stumbled apon this building, even a shrine was built. So i moved in and started a chapel. "

"Really? Huh, didn't think it would be as simple as that." Agioath admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course i would like to know what a night with a god would be like." She added, giving Agioath a devilish smile.

"And there it is, " "Agioath said, " Anyway before i get more weird vibes from you, i would like to know how many do you have here. Not counting the guards."

Elennil seemed to pout, but he didn't know if it was playful or genuine, " Without the guards, three disciples. All here tending to your chapel, healing those that need it."

"Mistress, what about that mage that hangs around the grounds?" Birla asked looking at the oak door, which Chews-the-marrow was behind. " She spends a lot of time here, doesn't do much either."

"Yes i was meaning to to talk to her, but as she isn't doing anything harmful. She can do what ever she is doing, i can never really tell with mages." The altmer said, seemingly to forget about the demigod. Which he didn't mind.

"I heard from sister, ursbelle that she does pray at this alter. Don't know what about, but she seems to do it everyday." The nord continued.

And thus the two began talking everyday life here, and gossip. Which he didn't really care for, as that held no interest for him. Leaving the duo to there chat, he looked around and saw this building was more then it seems. There was a large indoor garden filled with all kinds of plants, herbs, and mushrooms. A library that held several desks and bookshelf lined with books, and a resting aware in the basement, that was really cozy. But he didn't see anything that could be used to defend the building, Only a few lightly armed and armored guards. He would need to talk to Elennil about this.

Going back towards the two, he saw that two more white robed figures standing around the shrine-stature?- And talking to the altmer high priestess. He Could hear that they weren't happy about something.

"How long must we tolerate that Argonian? " A male nord said, looking back at the entrance. " I don't trust that mage, she has been coming here for days now. Writing in her black book, i don't trust her."

"Is it because she is a argonian or a mage?" A female breton asked, her eyebrow raised.

He didn't answer and looked down at the floor.

"I say we let her be, she hasn't done anything rash. And i have seen her praying at the shrine a few times, even asked if she could learn some healing spells. Like Fara." The breton, which must have been Ursbelle.

"Am with a mind with her," The third white robed figure, a female nord said.

"Yes i had seen those two, a few days ago i had a nice chat with…Fara, even if we have a different view on somethings." She seemed to take a quick glance towards Agioath, that wasn't noticed by the others. " She and Chews-the-marrow are trust worthy and both should be left alone."

" I understand that Fara could be trusted, i met the woman the other day in the market. But the mage, i don't. She could be a necromancer, rasing the dead for her evil purpose's." The male nord said.

"Now i hope you aren't accusing my friend of being a necromancer. Right?" Agioath said, as he walked up to the group and putting his arm around the male nord. " Because i would be ever so upset, and i would have to punish the accuser."

The male nords eyes widened, as he Agioath wrapped his arm around him. So did the Ursbelle, she went to bow. As the male nord stiffened like a wooden board.

"My lord Agioath, I. what brings you here. I mean, what is the special occasion of your visit?" Ursbelle nervously said, looking at the demigod(Or god as he hasn't told them he was only a demigod).

"Nothing really just stopped by to see how my chapel was doing." He answered, looking around at the little assembly. Pulling the man closer, tightening his hold. " And i feel that some of you, are make unjust accusations. with no evidence no less."

Elennil smiled, seeing the game he was playing. She hid her smile and look distraught, " Lord Agioath, am very sorry. What can i do to atone for his behavior?"

"Easy, whip him."

" No my lord! Please forgive me, i mean no harm." The nord begged, looking pale of the thought of being whipped.

"Of course you don't, so if you don't want to be whipped, then i shall give you a chance to redeem yourself." Agioath said, letting the man go. Whom went on his knees and tried to gravel at his feet. But he was picked up by the arm. " Starting by not doing that."

"Of course my lord. what shall i do to redeem my self?" He asked, looking at the demigod.

Agioath took his time to think about, he loved the way he had an effect on his worshipers. He loved the way he could make them squirm, make them beg. He shook his head, 'what was that?" He asked in his head. Glancing back at the nord, he saw that he had a strong upper body and he was young. A smile formed on his lips, thinking of what he could do.

"Go into town and find any adventurers that are coming though, you will go with them free of charge. Do this three times and you shall be redeem." Agioath said.

"Of course my lord, i shall leave right away." He said, bowing and rushing off to his room to start packing.

The other two white robe's left also, both mumbling about gardening and cleaning the kitchen. Leaving only the demigod and altmer alone, she turned towards him.

"Is your friend a necromancer?" She asked, not looking worried but curious.

"Yes, i trust her. And not because i find argonians se-Am going to stop there." Agioath said, stopping himself from admitting he found argonians attractive then the other races. " Anyway, am going to go. But before i do, i would like to ask of you to write a more truthful book of me. And Visit the fighters hall or wizards hall, because your going to need some protection. If you are forced to fight, as you may know, bandits aren't the only things to worry about."

"Yes, but i and the others are well equipped with spells that i have found within the library." She said, holding up her hand as swirl of purple energy formed at her palm, with a flick of her hand the energy was released and a set of ghostly daedric armor. " This is but a small taste, i can also summon a bound mace and shield."

He smiled and let out a inward sigh of relief, knowing that they would be fine after the guards were going to be replaced with golems. As even a golem could handle a few foes at a time.

"Good, now am off." He handed towards the door, and left.

As he exited the door, he could see chews-the-marrow sitting on the ground. Her book laid open in front of her, she had her eyes closed like she was thinking about something. Walking closer he could see what she had written, which was a picture of a armored man wielding a battle axe, before he could see anymore of it, Chews had closed the book.

" It's not ready for your eyes yet," She said looking up to Agioath.

"Sorry, just couldn't help being noisy." Agioath said, " Am going back to town, see if i need to do anything there. Plus i was getting rather board."

"Bored? I had thought you would have fun here as this is your chapel, or with that altmer. As she seems to like you." Chews said, standing up.

"Oh am well aware of that." He said, thinking back to the elf, " No doubt she will be in my bed, with or without an answer."

With a wordless goodbye, he left the argonian mage to her work and went back to hub. Petting the same wolf on the head and scratching underneath the maw. After a minute of this he continued his walk back to town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: A wounded argonian

It was a few weeks after Agioath had visited the chapel, when he had returned to the town. In that time, the T'svana and her group had returned. Along with a sudden flush of business, people needed to be killed and things needed to be stolen, freed, or rightfully returned to there owner. Him, he was doing things that were required of him to do, to rub a town. Not that he minded, it was just so boring.

Really boring.

He was at his office desk, which was in the keep. Paper was scattered all round, and a very confused demigod was in the middle of it. As he held no knowledge on how to do this, Agioath understood some of the papers. Like sign for bounty's, income for his guards, and fines for crimes that were committed-most were petty- And wrote the respected punishment; paying a low sum of gold, a few days in jail, sent to the guards barracks and fighters hall to clean and polish weapons and armor. That sort of thing.

But outside the northern gate, a few guards were watching the road. When one of them spotted a argonian riding a black and white horse, He could see she was leaning a bit forward and would have thought she was tired. Until she fell off to the side, hitting the ground hard. With a shout the guard rushed over towards the downed traveler.

"Go get a healer, or lord Agioath!" He yelled as the other guard came up behind. She nodded and ran back in, calling for a healer.

Agioath just stepped out side when he heard some yell for a healer, A female nord guard was running right towards the wizards hall. When she spotted him, and rushed over.

"My, lord there's a wounded argonian at the north gate." She said, breathing a little heavily and pointing towards the way she came.

Saying nothing, the demigod quickly made his way towards the north gate. He could see another guard kneeling over the wounded argonian. When he approached, the guard stood and stepping a side for Agioath. The Argonian had light green scales, with a pattern of blue with a red hue, she wore torn traveling clothes with a faded blue hood, no shoes were on her feet. Her side was heavily gashed, only a axe of some kind can make. A bloody iron sword laid not far.

Wasting no time, he laid a hand on her wound and let his powers flow. Pooling it deep into the cut, stitching the organs and restoring organ. With the wound closed and healed, he scooped her into his arms. She was alive but not by much, and he needed to get her to the chapel. With no other word, he ran towards his chapel. Dodging past everyone that was in the way. He could feel the heat getting to him, but he didn't stop. Pushing though he made it to the front door of the chapel.

He nearly collapsed from everything, but he used some of his powers to recover his strength. The door open as Ursbelle came into view. Agioath pushed past her. And straight up stairs to the beds, where he gently laid her down. Ursbelle came up after him, she took a look at the injured lizard and went to the alchemy table. Preparing a restorative drought of some kind.

"What happened to her?" She asked, as she went to the argonian. Preparing a healing spell.

"I don't know, her side was heavily wounded and she had a bloody iron sword. Bandits ambushed her and she fended them off, is my guess." He said, " I healed her, but she may need a healing potion, a strong one too, in order for her to fully recover."

"Can't you use your divine power to do that? Since you are a god of rest and recovery." She said, emphasizing recovery,

"I could, but i want you to have some hands on training. So if am never around, you'll know what to do." He answered, giving her a warm smile. One that she couldn't see as he still had on his helmet. " And i could have made a mistake, you never know."

The nord woman nodded, " Right, the potion should be done." She went back to the alchemy table and bottled up a dark red liquid. Bringing it back, she placed on the small table near by, ready to use when the argonian woke.

As they waited, Agioath noticed something queer. A little black box seemed to pointing over the argonian, when he told the nord woman about what he saw. She didn't know what he was talking about. So he didn't say anything else to her, but the box was there nd he could help but reach for it when Ursbelle wasn't looking. As the tips of his fingers came into contact the box expended, the sudden expansion caused him to jump back, tripping over something and falling down on his back. Ursbelle was startled by his sudden movement and action. She went over to help him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he stood.

"Yes, am fine." He said, his gaze still fixed on the large black box. He could see white words forming on it. " But i think i need something to drink, can you bring some mead and while your at it. Grab some for our guest here."

"Okay," She bowed, then left. Closing the door behind them.

"Am never going to get them to stop bowing," Shaking his head, he stepped closer to the box and he could see the words un-fuzz and become clear.

Jeeriva

Age: 23

Sex: Female

Class: Warrior

Skills: One-handed Block light armor archery

Agioath was at a lose for word, he could see what she was. In a limited view, but still he could tell she was a warrior. He stared at the stat screen, wondering if he could look deeper, finding anything else about her. He stopped, this was a invasion of privacy. Taking a step back, he wandered how he was going to get rid of the black box screen.

Like it sensed what he thought, the screen vanished. Just at that moment, the argonian now know as Jeeriva started to move. The demigod moved to her side, grabbing the potion on his way. He kneeled down.

"W-where am i?" She asked, trying to sit up. but lacked the strength to do so. She saw Agioath beside her, " And who are you?"

He smiled. " Your in the chapel of Agioath." Then he brought out the potion, " Here you should also take this, helps for returning your strength."

She took the bottle and gulped down its content, Shuddered as the last drop went down her throat. Agioath understood, the disgust of the healing potions. But he did not have a drink on him for to wash down the awful liquid.

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my other question." She said.

Before he could answer, Ursbelle came back. Holding two bottle of black-briar mead, Something that both Agioath and Jeeriva needed.

'Oh, it seems you are okay. Did you take the potion?" she asked, handed her the bottle of mead. Agioath was already downing his.

"Yes, but forgive my harsh word. It tasted like rotten flesh of goblin and ogre mixed together." Jeeriva said, downing the mead at a faster rate then Agioath had done. " But thank you for it, as this knight said. I needed it to regain my strength." She looked towards the Agioath.

Ursbelle was going to correct her, as the knight was a god. But found that it wasn't her place to do that, if lord Agioath didn't want to twll her he is a god, then she would not speak a word.

"Well it was nothing, " He said, " Anyway, what brings you here to town? Looking to join a guild?"

" I was actually, i going to join the fighters hall." She said, again trying to seat up but couldn't. She huffed in annoyance.

"Well that's great! But if i may ask, how did you hear about the fighters hall?" Agioath asked.

"I saw them when my village was being ransacked by goblins, i was already decent with a blade and i easily killed the little bastards. But they did not come alone, ogres and large spiders followed them. I was tired, my legs hurt, arms felt like i was holding rocks. But i couldn't give up, i had to hold them off. Not just for me, but for the ones that couldn't fight back." Jeeriva took a deep breath. " I lost my father, my mother, my brother, and some of my friends already. I was damn well sure i wasn't going to lose anyone else. I attack, killing goblins, spiders, anything that came into my path. But when the hulking form of a orge came into view, i was slow at dodging his attack and was clubbed in the side by…well its club. And i flew back, my back slamming into a wooden house. i tried to get up, but my strength failed me and all i could do was watch as the orge lumbered towards me. I gave up, i was going to die."

"But then, i saw them. Armored warriors rushing in, swinging swords and axe, spear and arrow. They killed the ogres and any other goblins and spider's that escaped my grasp. The sun was raising when one of them came to me, yelling to the others that i was still alive. They gave me one of there potions, and they said to go to a healer for the rest of my injuries. I thanked them, and asked if they are with the fighters guild. They said no, but if i wanted to join the fighters hall, i had to go to skyrim and towards a town called hub. They even gave me a map, Then they left. And since then, i wanted to join the fighters hall. That was weeks ago, as i had to gather some coin before i could leave. For weapons and armor. My Friend, a old imperial named geryson, gave me his old imperial amour, saying he no longer needed it. buying supplies, a iron sword, iron shield. I was ready to travel to hub."

Agioath cutted in before she continued, " Okay i see how you know, and by your tale. You are brave in the face of danger, a type of warrior that most wouldn't dare go up against you." She smiled at his praise, a little blushing too. How he knew, he didn't know. "But something happened on the way here, you were attacked."

Jeeriva sneered, " I was ambushed, by the stromcloaks that i heard about. They attacked from behind, i managed to kill a few, but they knocked me off my horse. They held me down, tearing at my clothes and taking anything i had. All because they suspected that i was a 'imperial spy' as they said. I managed to escape, but i guess one of them got a luckily hit." She said.

But Agioath wasn't listening, As he was trying to contain his rage. So the stormcloaks were to blame, a bunch of racist nords serving a leader that won't lift a finger to help anyone that isn't a nord. Jarl my ass, he is going die. Even if he had to destroy the city brick by brick. But first he was going to put a damper on the Jarl of winterholds army numbers, sending a warning to the stormcloaks and to him.

"Exscuse me, i got some business to take care of." He said, doing his best to contain his that he left.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jeeriva asked, as she could tell that he was angry about something.

'Yes, lord Agioath is just upset, he will cool down in a few minutes." Ursbelle said, still watching the door. " He is a nice and just lord, so i don't he would do anything rash."

That was a day ago, Agioath was walking towards the hidden stormcloak near falkreath. A lone guard was posted at the entrance, a steel battle axe was held lazily in his hands. The guard saw the armored approaching, he thought nothing about it. As he thought he was a new recruit, but the more he saw the man came closer. He looked nothing like a recruit, looked more of a imperial soldier. Readying his battle axe, the guard charged at the man with a war cry. The man simple brought up his shield, but instead of blocking the attack he pushed the shield forward. Stopping the attack in mid-motion, with a swift follow up the knight stabbed the stormcloak guard in the chest. Cutting though the mail armor like it was nothing.

Agioath watched the dead stormcloak slide of his blade and on his back, the wound seared and smoking. As the elemental fire had did its job, He marched in the camp. Killing a few that came to the guards war cry. The camp itself was small, with a dozen small tents dotting around, but he didn't have time to look as more stormcloaks armed themselves and advanced towards the demigod. He easily sliced them, cut them, burn, freeze, and electrocute them. Some put up a decent fight, using speed and long reached weapons.

"Enough of this!" Agioath bellowed, as he thrusts his sword in the air. A bolt of lighting striked down and at the sword. Infusing it with lightning. " I know, your shell shocked." The lightning leaped off his blade and at the stormcloaks. Causing them to jump back in surprise, then yell in alarm as the lightning jumped to them. killing them before leaping to a new target. killing seven before fading away.

After the lightning show, he finished off the rest. They having no hope of fighting him tired to surrender, only to have their heads cut off. Leaving no survivors. He traveled towards the other 'hidden' stormcloak camps and killed everyone, until all camps were empty.

And he was ashamed.

Ashamed he killed them, all because of a wounded argonian. Why would he do this? That wasn't a reason to kill, he never did this in game before.

In game before.

The words echoed in his head, this is a game. Of course how could he forget, all of this was a game. A fantasy world, where he could do anything. As this wasn't real, none of this was real.

Agioath collapsed to his knees, his sword and shield dropping beside him. Tears ran down his cheeks, he was crying for what he had done. For the lives he ended and he wanted…he needed…to laugh. And he did.

He laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

Laughing until his throat was swore, laughed until his tears dried mind felt like a thousand little beetles were crawling around, he could see what the world was. He stood, picking up his sword and shield. A smiled at the carnage and chaos he had caused, he would do it again and again. As why should he care, they are what they were programmed to do.

Programmed to die when he chose to end their fake lives.

He hummed a tone that had no end. So much so, that he didn't see someone slowly crawl away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The Thief And The Mage

The stormcloak hidden camp near Dawn star was empty, save only the bodies of the dead. All except one, said survivor was leaning up against some rocks. He held a elven sword loosely in his right hand, just in case some wolves decided that he was easy lunch. He had no helmet, showing a young nord with dark brown hair, green eyes, and a scar running down his left cheek.

"Do the war quest line i say, everything will be fine i said. Yeah right." He said to himself, wiping any blood that came from his 'comrades' off his face, " fighting Mercer was a cake walk compared to that…knight. Should have stayed in Riften, but no."

He pushed off the rock, taking a few uneasy steps. The nord went back to camp, checking to see if anyone made it. But he didn't hold his breath, as he could still see that knight cleaving though everyone like they were snow man. And that laugh, was something he didn't want to hear again as long as he lived. As he drew close to the camp, he could smell burning flesh and the impaled stormcloak that was knocked back on one of the barricades.

"Divine's" He whispered, as he got a good look at the carnage left behind. He didn't want to look at them, but it was kinda hard not to as many were chopped in half. Or beheaded. " Come Aj, you can do it. You've seen dead bodies before."

Aj went towards his tent, carefully stepping over the dead. Once there he picked up a black bag, he reached inside and pulled out a healing potion. Drinking it, he felt his body returning to full strength. And there were no nasty after taste, which he was thankful for. Then he pulled out a set of black leather amor, once he donned on the new set of armor. He left the camp, and decided that he would not continue the war questline. And traveled towards winterhold, luckily not by foot, as the horse's were still alive.

It took him a day to reach winterhold, the cold ruined city, and the guards were a welcoming sight for him. Dismounting he walked rowards the collage where he could have a talk with the arch-mage. Walking up the steps that lead to the college was blocked by a high elf, and she didn't look happy.

"Welcome to the college, oh…its you." Faralda said, seeing the nord.

"I take it your not in a good mood today?" He asked, stopping at the stairs.

"Your damn right!" She nearly shouted, " Someone is stealing my spellbooks and staves. And when i do find them, someone had written in them and used all charges on said staves. Costing me a lot gold to repair and recharge."

" Okay, well i don't who is doing it. But i can help if you would like?" Aj offered.

Faralda shook her head. " No need, i'll find the thief soon enough."

"Suit yourself," Aj said, walking past the altmer and towards the college grounds.

The college itself is large then in the game, with multiple classrooms, a few lecture halls, and two towers for the students and teachers to sleep in. Some of the students were studying spells, writing essays to teachers, practicing summoning spells, or just hanging around. Aj smiled at the memory's he had here, sure he wasn't a student here, but he did help save the school from Ancano. He still had the memory when he plunged his dagger into his face.

Good times.

Passing though the double doors, he turned left and came to another door. This one lead to the headmasters office, and where the current arch-mage resides. Walking up the spiral stairs he thought about what happened, he also pondered it as he rode here. He thought about how there were no such knights, or in fact any warriors that he knew of that could do what that knight did. And the armor didn't match with anything that he knew, which meant only one possibility and one he feared. There is another one.

Someone brought into this world, and judging by what he did to the stromcloaks. Someone that whats destruction, And he would need to be stopped.

Opening the last door, which lead into the arch-mages quarter. Aj saw Scarlet sitting at her desk, papers piled around her.

Scarlet looked like a berton with red hair, brown eyes, and smooth white skin. She wore the robes of the arch-mage. And she didn't hear him come in.

" Hey you busy?" Aj asked, walking up to the woman and looking over her shoulders at her work.

"Oh!" Scarlet Said, nearly jumping out of the chair. " I didn't think i would be seeing you in weeks!" She stood and hugged Aj, a wide smile on her lips.

"Yeah, well how can i say it…" He then explained everything that had happen, from the knights appearance to the insane laugh. Aj didn't leave anything out. Doing his best to not shudder at the scene, as it was still fresh in his mind. When he was done, Scarlet didn't say anything. She was looking into his eyes, a feeling that brought some sort of comfort to him. But it wasn't enough as he could faintly hear the mad cackle of the knight.

"Please sit."She said, gesturing towards a chair. While she went over towards a table and picked up a bottle of what appears to be argoian blood wine, her favorite. She poured him a glass, " Here this should clam your nerves."

He took the glass with a nod of thanks and took a sip, while she drunk from the bottle itself. And draining a quarter of it by herself. How she could drink the wine like that was behind Aj, as the wine had a strong taste and the after taste was something by itself. Pulling the bottle away from her lips, Scarlet sat back down in her chair.

"So, do you believe he is another one?" She asked him, her eyes closed. As she knew the answer, but wanted to be sure.

Aj nodded, " Yes am sure of it, there hasn't been anyone with that kind of power for a while now. Maybe five years since the last one, what was her name?"

"Her name was Sarah," Scarlet answered, her eyes opening. And she took another drink from her wine. " She was a fellow classmate, but was power hungry and would do anything to get that power."

"Yes, now i remember her. She became a lich and we had to hunt her down." Aj said.

And she wasn't the first one that became crazed with power. Some how there were more of the ones from earth. Some becoming hero's, others not so much. He only remembered a few names of those that were good, Alex the newest champion of the arena, Sam the captain of the guard in the imperial city, and Ed he was in blackmarsh, helping the argonians with the thalmor. Aj gave a weak smile, but it gave away as he hadn't heard from them in a few months.

"Do you keep in contact with the others? You know making sure there all right." He asked her, taking another sip fof wine.

Scarlet shook her head, " No, not for some time. But am sure they are fine, are biggest problem is the newcomer. The one that killed your entire camp! Lets focus on that shall we? Now we know he has heavy armor, shield, sword, and a extreme grasp on magic. So he won't be easy to fight head on, and no doubt he might have some sort of cult following, we are going to need a group of skilled fighters and mages."

"We could sneak in, catch him off guard and fight him then. "He said, then he added, " With expert battlemages of course."

Scarlet smiled, " Good, but we don't know where his base is, if he had one. For all we know, he sleeps in inns and in a tent."

"Of course, but someone with that kind of armor has gold and a lot of it. Which in turn could mean that he has a fort or castle somewhere." Aj said, standing. thinking about the fort the knight could have, as it could be simple in design or as complex as Dwemer ruins. Which he has knowledge on, as he had to traevel in one to stop Mercer.

"But where is the question," Scarlet added, " He could have one anywhere, and we don't have time to go castle hunting."

Both were at a loss, they don't have any clues about him, they don't know where he is, and at this moment he could be killing more innocence as they speak. It didn't sit well with them, as they know what the other ones were capable of doing. They know the horrors that some could bring, the terror they cause, and the death that follows them. as the one they happen to stop a year ago was one such person, he was there long before Aj and Scarlet came into this world.

Justin the warlord, he called himself. He was stronger then any man, With a axe made of gold and mithril. He carved his way though hammerfell, killing any one in his path. They tracked him to a village he was staying at, dead guards and people littered the grounds. He was just leaving a house, his bloody axe over his shoulder, A wicked smile was on his crazed face. There the duo fought him, tough as he was. He soon fell to the poison from Aj's daggers and lightning spells from Scarlet.

The duo stood up, a thought came into their minds. They faced him, tracked him down and killed him. If they could do it to that man, then this new one shouldn't be any different.

"Well lets get ready, we have to find this man and quickly. Who knows what else the fiend is doing, at this moment," Aj said, walking towards the door that he came in.

"lets, but first i have to find some battlemages and get my staff." She said, taking a longer drink from her wine.

"We can't be wasting time looking for battlemages, i know that's what you want to do. But we have to be quick in order to find him." Aj said, looking at the Arch-mage. " Just grab that staff and come on."

She gave him a glare, one that made him shift uneasily.

" Okay fine, i'll be waiting outside by the main gate." He said, leaving though the door.

Walking towards the main gate, he saw a young girl in flowing black robes, the hood covered her face, and she held a sliver staff with a black crystal on top. Not a black soul gem, as far as he could tell. She was standing alone, like she was waiting for someone. As he got closer, the girl stood in front of him.

"Hello," She said giving a small wave.

"Uh, hi. Can i help you?" Aj asked, looking at the mage.

"No you can't help me, but you can help someone. Someone who has been trapped, but i can not say. As though you find me strange, i too find you strange. Which in a way…the place you are looking for is where helgen once stood, now it is called something else. Seek a woman by the name of Cleans-floors-swiftly she could help you. I've been here long enough good day." She said, not stopping to let Aj have a chance to interrupt. Then she vanished, he blinked and she was just gone.

He stood dumbfounded, but what he gained from that was that helgen was where he and Scarlet needed to be. He would have to wait until she came back with the battlemages first, which would take a while. As there are several battlemages that have the skill that she is looking to bring, But only could bring a small number with them.

Then they would have to fight the other one, and whoever he had employed. Before he cause's more damage and death.

A/N: Hope you liked this, a little indepth of the others that are here in skyrim.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Lord Agioath

"You sure this is the place?" Scarlet asked as she, Aj, and the four battlemages that she brought stood before hub.

"Am sure," He answered nudging his horse to go forward.

They had arrived in riverwood last night, to rest in a real bed after the two week long journey and to get any information. The barkeep and owner said that the City of hub is just up the hill, he also said that it was town once, but by the amount of people that are up there and the buildings, might as well be called a city. And he was right, as the group found out the next day, as they traveled up the path that lead to helgen they saw tall brick walls and guards in mail and carrying spears walk along the top.

As they moved closer towards the wall, a redguard came up to them. He was dressed in rich blue robes with sliver trims, and carried a staff which a skull rest on top. He gave the group a once over.

"Whats your business here?" He asked, eyeing Scarlet and the mages.

"Are business is are own, but we mean not to cause any trouble in your city." Aj said, talking his away though.

The redguard didn't believe that, as he tapped the ground with his staff and several skeletons appeared. Wearing black armor and wielding wicked weapons. " Now i won't ask again, what is your business here?" He asked, his voice deepened and eyes grew dark.

This made Aj uneasy, as this wasn't going how he hoped, and this guy had summoned four skeletons without a word, hand movement, and the staff did not look like a summon undead staff.

"We wish to speak whoever rules here," She said, moving her horse right beside his.

"Oh, do we now? By who's authority?" He asked, Looking at her with a sneer.

"By the arch-mage!" She answered, staring at the redguard with stone cold eyes.

"Fine, but know this: cause trouble in the city, and you'll be nothing but a stain underneath my boot." He retapped the ground with his staff and the skeletons vanished.

" Thank you," Was all scarlet said, as she moved past him. And up to the city, with the others following her.

"Thanks," Aj said, a little embarrassed that he couldn't talk the mage into letting them pass.

" No problem." Scarlet looked at Aj. " You owe me one, maybe two when we get this over with."

As the group approached the metal gate, a orc dressed in plate with a large axe by his side. Sneered as they came up, not out of hate or disgust. But more along the lines of ' i don't trust you.' Nonetheless he pounded on the metal gate a few times, and it slowly opened. Showing the group of five mages and a thief a city almost busier then the imperial city, and they couldn't help but be amazed.

" Enjoy your stay at hub." A female nord guard said as the group passed though.

"A funny name for a city isn't?" Aj asked, looking at the guard.

" Yes, hub. Started as a joke name as i heard, but it stuck with everybody. Even lord Agioath like the name or so i hear." She said, smiling as if she heard a good joke. " And please before you get any further, take your horse to the stables. Just over there." She pointed towards the stables.

"Yeah that would make since, " Aj said, looking into the crowd. Seeing how they would be moving at a slow pace while on horseback.

After they had put there horse's in the stables, and payed a fee of thirty gold for keeping there horse's fed and watered. And a extra ten gold for cleaning. As they left, they went towards the closest inn or tavern so they can plan ahead. The ironfist tavern was the closest one, and seeing a passed out dunmer near the door seemed like a good place for a strong drink.

Entering the building they smelt cooking meat, fresh baked bread and other great smells. Making all six of there mouths water. A female orc was behind the bar and she was talking to a female argonian in leather armor. But she stopped when she saw the group walk in.

"Welcome to the ironfist tavern, Am Garsa talk to me if you need anything." She said.

"Food." One of the mages deadpanned, as he walked up to the counter. " And mead."

The other three did the same and the bar had four mages, all asking for food and drink. As they had skipped breakfast, and they never smelled something so good. The female Argonain shook her head and stood from the counter, she saw the other two that came sitting at one of the tables.

"What brings a four battlemages, a thief and the arch-mage to our city?" She asked, taking a seat at their table.

"Just here to see the city for ourselves and the battlemages were just a precaution." Aj answered. " After all, all these dragons and bandits crawling around. It doesn't hurt to be careful."

"Yes of course, just doing my job you see. After all the reports i've been reading i got to keep my eyes and ears open." Jeeriva said, leaning back in the chair. " my name is Jeeriva."

"Reports?" Scarlet asked, leaning forward a bit.

Jeeriva looked to her left and right, before she to leaned in. " Word has been going around that the fortress garrisoned by imperials, stormcloaks, or whoever is living there are being attacked. Leaving no survivers, and the roads are being watched by beastmen."

"Beastmen? Do you mean werewolves?" Aj asked.

Jeeriva shook her head. " No. I don't know what are beastmen, as i have never seen them, just in reports i've read. And to make matters worse, i heard that thlamor had there own problems. Whole patrols go missing, and they turn up as nothing but bloody bits on the ground. And they aren't happy, more thlamor are coming in just to have extras in patrols."

The duo didn't know what to make of what the argonain said, but the knight is becoming more dangerous. Aj dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He laid it out on the table.

"Do you know this knight or have seen him?" He asked, smoothing out the paper.

"Yes i know him, he is lord Agioath and founder of hub." Jeeriva answered, " And he is a figure many look up to, i owe him my life."

" Lord Agioath." Both Scarlet and Aj said.

Now they knew the name of the knight, well the name he had given himself. Also many look up to him, was he a hero? A King? Count? They didn't know, and reports of these beastmen roaming the wilds. Just how strong is this man to have creatures in his service.

" Yeah thats his name, but why are you looking for him?" Jeeriva asked, looking at the two.

" Well not him, but more of someone named Cleans-floors-swiftly. Do you know where she is?" Aj asked, trying to get the location that belongs to the name.

Jeeriva smirked, " Her? That maid is something, she has a thing for lord Agioath. And I've seen her sneaking into his room, to bad i don't know what she does. As she locks the door behind her. Why are you looking for her?"

Aj didn't answer right away, he was giving what he was going to say with a little thought. " I am a friend of hers, and i came to visit."

"Hmm sure, then why are you with the arch-mage and her battlemage guards?" Jeeriva asked,.

"Chance my friend, and we are friends too. Though my reasons to come to hub are different, as i have heard there is guild here that has acquired a powerful staff and i wanted to see for my self and study it." Scarlet said, making up a quick lie.

"Yes i did hear something about that from Chews, you should go speak to her at the wizards hall." Jeeriva said, " But you are new here, so i shall show you where the hall is, why not call it a guild is beyond me." She looked at Aj, " Cleans-floors-swiftly, is at labor alley. Number two-thirty-five."

Scarlet couldn't believe that she was right, her luck was great today. As she and Jeeriva stood, she leaned towards Aj.

"Hurry and find that Argonian, and hope she has some good news." She whispered, then stood. " Okay, Lead on Jeeriva."

The two left the tavern, Aj left soon after. Telling the battlemages to wait here until they are needed, Leaving the tavern he went looking for labor alley. Which was harder to find as he had no idea where to start, and the fact that he had to dodge people. After ten minutes of looking and explaining to a female altmer that he did not grab her ass, he found labor alley. Walking down the less-thankfully-crowded street, he saw numbers on the doors. Some buildings had more then one floor and had numbers like 200-206. Others only had one number, and the one he was looking for was a little ways down.

235 was apart of 231 and up. Opening the door, he was greeted with a small corridor. With room 231 on the left, and there was a set of stairs leading up. Going up the stairs he saw the other rooms, until he arrived at the top floor and the last door. The door was a different color then the other doors, this one was a dark purple. Aj knocked on the door, and waited for a minute before he knocked again.

" I heard you the first time," A voice came from the other side, The door opened to show a argonian in simple grey clothes. She had dark purple scales and purple feathers. " Can i help you? "

" Yes, am wanted to know more about lord Agioath. And i was-" Before he could finish. he was pulled into the room.

"Shh," she said, quickly closeig the door. " Were you followed? "

"No, i wasn't." Aj said, knowing that if he was being followed he would know. He took a quick glance around the room. It was simple, a window with a wooden table in front, a purple and red rug, a cupboard with a few cups and plates, a stove. Another room was a single bed, with a chest resting in front. " What was all that about?"

"You Don't know? Of course you don't, no one does. But i do!" Cleans said, walking towards her bed. She looked underneath it and pulled out a small bag. She pulled out a piece of paper, " Here read this!"

Aj took the paper with a queer look, then he read. But it was blank, which he raised an eyebrow.

"Its blank," He said handing her the paper back.

"Well of course its blank, if it wasn't then you would have been a spy." She said, snatching the paper out of his hands. And putting it back in the bag, she tossed the bag on her bed. " Well now i know you ain't a spy, what brings you here? "

"Like i said, am looking for information about Agioath." Aj asked again. " Mind if i sit? "

"Not at all, what did you what to know Mr? "

"Its Aj, and i was wanting basic information. And i heard you spend more time with him then anyone else. "He said, sitting in one of the chairs.

"well Aj, master Agioath is wonderful. He is nice to his servants and guards, he cares for everyone in hub and treats them with respect. Unlike a jarl i have heard about, some nord named balfric or something. And when one of us is sick, he lets us have a few days off and still get payed. And we get payed a good amount of gold." Cleans said, looking out the window. Her eyes seemed to drift.

"He seems like a great guy," Aj said. " And how much gold are we talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, we get payed fifty gold a week and we get a free meal with unlimted access to mead and wine. He is wonderful." She walked to her room and brought out a golden key, " But something is wrong, he hasn't been himself for a few days."

"How so?" Aj asked intrigued to what she was going to say.

"He has been a little distant and doesn't stay for very long. Even Fara, Chews-the-marrow, and T'svana are noticing that he doesn't talk to them much. Hell even that lusty head priestess of his and her disciples hadn't heard much from him. The Hell-land knows why." She said, walking towards the window and looking out, " So i had came to realized that he isn't him, I mean Master Agioath is not Master Agioath. You know what i mean?"

Not really he thought, but he'll roll with it. " I do, but what is the hell-land? Just curious as i haven't heard of it."

Cleans-floors-swiftly scoffed, " Of course you won't know, you are a nonbeliever. To answer your question, the hell-land is a place where Agioath sends evi. wicked souls to. Where there are torn apart again and again, by something he calls a demon. Though i suspect he means dremora, not fully sure as i was half asleep at the time." She stiffened like she said something that she shouldn't have, but relaxed when it seemed Aj Didn't hear that.

He did. He would press on that on another time, " Thank you for the clarification. Any way, Do you have any reason to believe that your master isn't your master?"

Cleans-floors-swiftly held her head in shame, " No, i have not. But i know there is something wrong with him."

"What if i help you? I could see if that is the right Agioath or not." Aj offered.

The argonian maid smiled, " Yes, that would be great. But you won't be greeting though the front doors that easy, He had locks installed that chew on lock picks like a wolf does meat. You'll need a key."

" And where may i find said key?" He asked, getting the hint that she has the key he needed.

"No idea, But i do have the key for the servants entrance. " She reached into her pocket and pulled out a brass key, " Here this shall take you in. Wait, you probably don't know where the door is. I will show you." She went back into her room before he had time to protest, and came back with a steel dagger and a purple cloak.

The two left the apartment with Cleans-floors-swiftly leading the way, which Aj was a little thankful for as helgen or hub is much bigger then he suspected. Plus this being a town at one point and not a city, he guessed the barkeep back in riverwood was right. Cleans had to stop a few times to check if they were being followed, which they weren't and she was making really obvious that she was looking. Which made Aj mentally facepalm, he tried to tell her that she was making it obvious, Which got her to shush him.

After a few more minutes and stopping, they made it to the keep and where they stood only a few dozen feet away from the servant entrance. Aj was grateful when they arrived.

"Head though there and you'll be in the kitchen, be careful as everyone should be already there and not expected anyone else." She said pointing towards the door.

" Then why are you not in there?" He asked, seeing how she works there.

"I took a few days off, as i was sick. while not anymore, i got over it a day ago and i still have a day left." Cleans explained.

"Right then." Was all Aj said, as he made his away towards the door.

Using the key he quietly went inside. He was almost knocked over by a khajiit carrying a large pot, he dodges to the side and took cover behind a few stacked barrels. He turned and saw a orc eating a sweet roll. They both just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"You an assassin?" The orc bluntly asked.

"Um, no." Aj answered.

"Good, i didn't see you and you didn't see me." The orc said, eating the rest of the sweet roll and walking away. And then getting fussed at by a female altmer.

Giving Aj enough time to slip past and out of the kitchen. He was met with a large dining room, he moved on though out the keep. Keeping into the shadows, he was invisible to everyone. An it helped being a nightingale. There were only a few guards here and there, most where talking about what they were getting to eat later on. Only a skinny female nord in black robes seemed to have spotted him, but it turned out that she was blind. Soon the master thief came upon a small set of stairs leading to a set of double doors. Breaking a few picklocks he opened the door.

Going in, he saw a grand double bed, several drawers, book shelves, two sets of ebony armor both holding greatswords, and a display case. Which held a dark purple cover book with no name. Looking around he saw a window that over looked a training room, a door was a foot away form the window. Looking around he found nothing of interest, only a secret stash underneath some clothes in one of the drawers. Which was the complete six book collection of the lusty argonain maid and a black and white set of a stereotypical maid outfit and a feather duster.

"So that is what she does, kinky fucks." He closed the drawer and turned to leave as there wasn't anything useful here.

Suddenly one of the suits of armor was standing right there, the visior glowing with white. Aj stood in fear, as he didn't suspect this would happen.

"You are not supposed to be in here," It said in a hollow voice, " You have not stolen or committed a crime, please leave this room and enjoy-"

It stopped, the white light turned to red. He grasped Aj's throart and lifted him in the air. The grip was like iron and the master thief could not escape.

"Thief you have stolen the scared book, and killed Cleans-floors-swiftly. For that." The ebony armor, threw Aj out the window.

He landed on the ground hard, some glass had cut his skin. He stood up and drew his sword. Ready to face the walking suit of armor.

The ebony armor drew the large blade from its back, and in a burst of flame. The sword was blazing with elemental fire. " Pay with your life." It finished, jumping down into the training room. It charges at Aj, aiming to chop of his head.

Aj ducked underneath, and dodged towards the armor. Slashing as he went, of course the blade did nothing. The suit spun with the the blade as a trail of fire followed. Causing Aj to jump back, and dodged again. The suit followed up with a flurry of fast attacks, which Aj nearly had his stomach cut open. Some of his arm hair was burnt also. As the attack slowed. Aj used this time to attack, getting in close he pulled out a dagger and stuck it in the armor.

The Suit having no one in it felt nothing, so it grabbed the master thief again by the throat and tossed him back. Slamming him hard into the stone wall,here the ebony suit charged with the blade, ready to skewer the man. Aj using some strength pushed off from the wall and away form the blade. Said blade got stuck in the wall, and the suit tried to pull it out, but couldn't.

Seeing his opportunity, Aj brought his blade across the neck of the armor. Cutting though and dislodging the helmet away from the body. He had hoped that this would finish it off. But he was wrong, very wrong. The ebony armor may have lost its helmet, but it was far from done. A flaming skull appeared in its place, growing from the armor itself. It turned towards Aj and laughed, one that sounded like the crackling of firewood buring. The skull opened its mouth and fire erupted, causing the master thief to back up and cover his eyes. Once the fire died down, the flaming skull armor stood in front of him, holding the dagger that Aj had used.

Gripping his throat the third time. Aj had two thoughts, he was not cut for fighting heavily armored foes and he was gonna die. He closed his eyes and awaited death. But it never came as the door that lead to the bedroom of Agioath opened and four battlemages followed by Scarlet came into the room. She was holding the staff of magnus.

"Help!" Aj managed to croak out, Trying to buy himself time.

"Take this you flaming bitch!" Scarlet shouted, pointing the staff at the suit. And a beam of light blue energy shot fourth.

The magic from the staff surrounded the armor, and the skull seemed to fade. And at a last attempted, it tried to plunge the dagger into Aj's heart. It never got to as the skull vanished in a puff of smoke. The ebony suit fell back, empty once again. Scarlet jumped down into the room, healing hands at the ready.

"That was close huh?" She asked, as she finished healing him.

"Yeah, way to close, how did you know i was in trouble?" Aj asked, as he had never told her that he was coming here.

"Oh, Cleans-floors-swiftly had came running into the wizards hall. Said something about a inner defense was active and was going to kill you." Scarlet said, looking at the empty suit. " And before you ask, she had a necklace that allows her to know, how i don't know or care.

Before Aj could say anything else, the mages back in the room had cried out in surprise and then stopped. slow clapping could be heard, and another figure appeared, standing in the ruined window. One that made Aj's hand grip tighter on his blade.

It was lord Agioath.

"That's him," Aj whispered.

"Yes it's i, Lord Agioath. Slayer of stormcloaks, well nearly all stomcloaks anyway." He said with a deep bored voice, " Well it seems you made here, killed my guard with no lasting injuries." He stopped and looked around the room he was in, " Well almost."

"What did you do to them!." Scarlet shouted, aiming her staff at the knight.

He laughed, " Oh? Them, the battlemages that were just in here? Well my friend there dead, i killed them in mere seconds. Pitiful if you ask me." He said.

"You bastard!" She yelled, saying the incantation and her staff fired another beam of magical energy at Agioath.

Agioath raised his hand and blacked it, and he seemed to be absorbing the beam. He laughed as the beam did nothing. Both Scarlet and Aj looked stunned at what was happening.

"Was that suppose to do something?" Allow me to show you what magic is really about." Agioath raised his hands and a fiery blaze erupted from his hands, and right at the two.

The heat caused the duo to shield there eyes, but they never felt the pain. Slowly they opened their eyes and saw something they never suspected. Lush green grass, great snowy mountains laid in the distance, tall dark green leafed trees sprawled out, a tall tower made of sliver with great gems made of azure floating around, Radiating light.

"Are we dead?" Aj asked, looking around.

"No your not, though once you leave you'll wish you were." A new voice said.

Turing around they saw a tan skinned man with messy black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a black shirt, black shorts and black sandals. He gave a small smile.

"Who are you?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh, the names Agioath."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: The real lord Agioath

Agioath didn't think what happened was going to happen, Well he had thought that they would listen to him. Not try and shove a spell and dagger in his face, right now he had them surrounded by his guards. They looked at him with a hate, the male more then the female. One looked like a nord in thieves guild armor and the other was a breton wearing the robes of the arch-mage and holding the staff of magnus. He brought up his arms, a way of them knowing he meant no harm.

"Please clam down, I know your confused and all but-"

"But nothing, you are a fiend. Someone that needs to die!." The female shouted at him.

This confused the demigod, yes he knew what he did and wasn't proud of it. Yet she was angry at some thing else then the male. He could also tell that she really wanted to kill him, as she was pointing the staff right at his head. Not caring if she is immediately impaled by spears and swords

"Yes you are right," Agioath said. Which confused the two and the guards.

"Am what?" The woman said, her guard lowering.

"You heard right, am a fiend. I killed camps full if stormcloaks and i have failed to retake my armor." Agioath said, looking away in shame and in disgust-at himself- " So if you want to kill me, the your welcome to try."

" Wait, what do you mean you failed to retake your armor? Is some else using it? " The man asked taking a step forward, anger still in his eyes.

Agioath thought about not telling him, but he has already failed once and he wasn't gonna fail again.

" Not here, follow me and i shall tell everything that i know." He said, then he turned towards the others. " Let'em go!"

The guards retreated back bowed and left, returning to what they were doing before they were surrounding the two. Agioath was already making his way towards a cabin, two guards in golden armor stood at the ready. Following him, the nord and the breton were surprised to see that the inside looked like a apartment.

"I know you two must be confused, but let me explain. Am not form here and-"

"We know where you came from, as we came from there too." the woman answered. " My name is Scarlet and this is my friend Aj."

"Oh thank me, I thought i would have to explain everything." Agioath said in relief. then he hit him, Scarlet and Aj were Mandy's first few choices. He looked at them with surprise, but that quickly went away as Aj drew his sword and pointed at his throat. " I guess were not friends?"

"Not by a long shot. Now you will answer all of our questions, or am going to ram by blade into your neck. Got it?" He growled digging his blade a little deep into his neck not enough to cut the skin, but enough to let him know he wasn't playing around.

"Crystal." He winced, yeah he knew he couldn't really die. But its still gonna hurt. " Ask away."

Aj huffed and the blade left Agioaths neck, " Good, first question. Why did you attack the stormcloak camps. Yes i heard the word camps, not camp."

The demigod thought how he was going to answer the question, problem was that he didn't know why he did it. He came to the conclusion that it wasn't about the argonian, it was something else. Like suddenly he had a motivation, to kill everyone at the stormcloak camps. To slaughter them and hurt that buffoon jarl Ulfric's army and then kill him. Still he had no answer's to give.

"Am sorry i can't seem to-"

Aj punched him in the face, knocked the demigod aganist the dining room table. " Don't fucking lie to me! I saw what you did, so you better give me a answer or i will chop off your head."

"Am telling the truth! I can't give you a answer because there is something missing or was changed. Like something was added but not read, something that made me do it with out much cause. And i just acted or…programmed." Agioath stopped, did something miss with him in his mind? He would have to talk to Mandy about this.

"Hey we are not done yet, if you can't give me a answer then i'll skip to the next question. What is your real name?" Aj asked, looking at Agioath.

"Drake, my real name is Drake ." He answered.

"I knew it!" A female voice yelled outside.

"Shut it, do you want him to here us?" Another female voice said.

"Pay them no mind, they like to snoop. Gives them something to talk about." Agioath or Drake said. " Hey listen i don't use my real name much, Agioath is my name here and i would like if you used that instead of my name."

"Maybe if you answer all of our questions. Now question number three, what are you? As your people in the city of hub have talked bout you like you were some god." Aj asked.

"Not to mention, back in the wizards hall they said something about golems being worked on near the chapel of Agioath. Not many people get a chapel devoted to them unless they are some thing above everyone esle. Right?" Scarlet said looking at Agioath.

He nodded, " Yes, am a god…daedric prince…a being with great power…Am one of those, i don't know anymore." Agioath rubbed the back of his head.

"So your a being that i can't kill? Fuck." Aj cursed, as he wouldn't be able to kill him. " Not like the others."

"Others?" Agioath asked.

Scarlet told him about how there are others out there, all from earth. Some were good, others not so much. Agioath listened and made a note to watch out for those types of people, while trying not to become one of them. Which was a little to late as he mentioned earlier. Once she was finished he said nothing, he moved towards the fridge and took out a green bottle.

"That mead?" Scarlet asked.

"What? No, its mountain dew. Want one?" Agioath pulled out another bottle of soda.

"What! Yes, i've forgotten what soda taste like." Scarlet catched the bottle as Agioath tossed it to her. She untwisted the cap and smile at the hiss and took a sip. "Ah, soda my second favorite drink."

"Whats the first?" Agioath asked drinking his soda.

"argonian bloodwine." She answered.

Aj looked between the two with disbelief, " Hey we haven't finished asking questions."

"Oh right. Let me ask this one." Scarlet said. " What did you mean you failed to retake your armor?"

"When i killed all the-well almost all-the stormcloaks, something was pulling me. It wanted to laugh and whatever it was did. Then i felt something pull me out and sent me back here to my realm. Since then i have been trying to get back control, but it seems that someone else is using my armor. Something chaotic." Agioath said, " which brings me to ask, and i should have brought this up in the first place, how did you two get here?"

Before they could answer a piece of paper appeared out of thin air. Agioath grabbed it, and read it.

"Ah makes sense, It seems Mandy saved you before you became firewood." Agioath said, as the paper turned to ash. " And now i have to clean the carpets, eh later. "

"Wait Mandy? I heard that name before, but i can't remember." Aj said, racking his mind for any memories.

"Same, i don't remember." Scarlet said.

He was going to tell them who Mandy was, a door opened down the hall. And a Tall dunmer woman dressed in robes that look like the night sky with stars dotted around. Agioath mentally face palmed, he forgot she was here.

"Had a nice bath Azura?" He asked her.

"Yes, i did enjoy the candles you had set up in there." She said, with a smooth almost silk like voice. Then she noticed the other two, and wasn't really surprised. As she had seen it ahead of time. " Anyway, i must be going. Also in seven days, Mara will visit to have a spa day. With Dibella and kynareth."

'Ah, i will make sure everything is ready for them when they arrive. " Agioath said. " And Azura, remember what i talked about?"

Azura smiled, " I haven't forgotten, don't worry i will return with an answer." With that she left though a portal.

The master thief and arch-mage were beyond confused, Agioath watched with a small hint of enjoyment at there confused faces.

"What was Azura doing here?" Scarlet asked, looking at the Demigod.

"Well, its a long story. To put it shortly, i invited her to look around. She really likes the bathtub, and scented candles." Agioath said, " that was a few weeks ago, since then a lot of daedric princes came and a few divines. Mostly Azura and Mara. Both like hot tubs too, which was a funny thing when i showed them how to work it."

"Oh okay, Aj do you got anymore questions?" Scarlet asked him.

'Not to him, But to are you acting like he is a friend? He killed the four Battlemages that you had brought along." Aj asked.

She didn't answer right away, after a minute of silence. " Because that wasn't him, and like he said. Something must have gotten a hold on him, He did kill the stormcloak camps. At the same time, he had also said that he didn't know about the sudden desire to kill all the stormcloak in thier camps. As of right now there is someone in his armor attacking imperials, stormcloaks, thlamor, and whoever gets in the way. So yeah am a little more nicer to him, and Since when did gods or whatever he is had simple plans and problems? "

Aj sighed in defeat. "Guess your right, how are we going to stop the man that is using his armor? He could have eailsy killed us, in fact he almost did. That staff hardly did anything to it."

"Well we are not going to find out by standing here, I'll go and distract whoever is in my armor long enough for you two to find a way." Agioath said, looking gravely at both of them. " I think the staff of mangus will play a part, take it back to the wizards hall. Chews should help you, and hope Fara is there too."

Agioath walked passed the two and went outside, as he stepped outside. Golden armor appeared on him, and shining brightly in this realms sun. He had no weapons nor shield, He looked at the two that followed him. Then towards angel in the same type of armor as Agioath, She bowed and looked at the two.

" What are your orders?" She asked him.

"Prepare, for if i fall fighting whoever is in my armor. I want the strongest warriors ready in my place, and do whatever it takes to kill the one using my armor. Or stall them until i return again." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Understood, i'll get the warriors ready." She said, taking off into the air

He turned back to Aj and Scarlet. " You both will need to be careful, As no doubt Whoever is there has some it its followers." He waved his hand and they soon found themselves going though some kind of vortex of swirling purple and black. Then they stood outside of the keep, people stopped what they were doing to look at the trio.

No one seemed to recognize Agioath, which he was grateful for. He rushed towards the front doors, past his guards and maids and butlers. Passed them and towards his room, bursting though the door he saw him..

"Oh? It seemed that you had finally grown some balls and came to fight me." He said, " Well better the the dead mages that the maids had to clean up."

"Well i didn't have a plan, now i think about it. I still don't have one, but maybe i do." Agioath reached out with his hand.

"What are you doing?" The sword ahd suddenly flown off the side of Agioaths armor and the shield away from the arm. " What?!"

"Oh its so good to have you two back," He said, " Right am gonna kick your ass!" He charged.

Scarlet and Aj were jogging towards the wizards hall to talk to Chews and Fara if she is there and hopefully knew how to defeat the man in basically divine armor. Then there was a loud crash, and Agiaoth landed right in front of them. His armor was dented, a sword and shield fell a few feet away form him.

"Yeah, i wasn't prepared for a dark souls boss battle." He weakly said, as he slowly got off the ground.

'"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

'He means me!" Someone said behind them.

Turing around they saw the fake Agioath floating down from the air, holding a massive stone mace. Which was on fire and lava seemed to be dripping out. Burning the ground. People ran away, as they know that wasn't Agioath. Guards readied there weapons, ready to fight.

'No, don't. This foe is beyond anyone of you, by a dozen levels or so." Agioath said. " Show me your face, so i can at least see took my armor.

"Fine, i can greet you that before i banish you back to your realm." He said, taking off the helmet and tossing it aside. Underneath the helmet was a flaming female skull with onyx eye's. She gave a grin that skulls shouldn't do without skin. " Like what you see."

"What?! Your a female!" Agioath said, very surprised at the reveal. " Talk about plot twist. Now i what to know your name, as all bosses of have names."

The skull woman looked a miffed that she didn't scare him, but that was to suspected as he was somewhat powerful. " The name is not important. Now prepare to be banished!" She twirled the giant mace around her body, a trail of flames followed.

"Round one fight!" Agioath yelled before charging.

A/N: I would like to apologize for the mistakes that i have made in writing these three chapters, as my pet ferret died and i wanted to get my mind off her death. You may not care, but i just wanted to write it down. I feel a little better doing it, and writing three chapters helped too.


End file.
